Surgeons General Warning
by Danger Illustrated
Summary: Of all days they could have worked on the house, they chose today. Nothing could be more awkward than standing in front of five guys in next to nothing and all I have to show for is my love of hello kitty boxers. At least I make my brothers proud. PaulOC
1. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Authors Note:** Ahem. Welcome to my very first ever twilight story. I'm not new to fanfiction, but I am still fairly new to the twilight world. Please bear with me through it all, and I'm very open to your suggestions and comments :) Thanks lovelies. Continue on.

**Chapter One:** This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

The smoke from the cigarette mingled with the air above. Photos scattered across the ground, fluttering gently from the ceiling fans power. Outside people were scurrying up and down the streets, cars stuck in traffic just like any other New York morning. Phoenix leaned against the wall tiredly, the cigarette lying limp between her fingers. Her eyes were blank as she watched the people below, a small scowl twisted on her smeared red lips. The makeup she had done the previous night was now smeared across her face, making her look more tired and older than she really was.

It had only been last night when she found out it would be one of her last nights in New York, the city that never sleeps. Her older brother had been accepted into a university in Seattle but he didn't want to leave his younger sister in the big city by herself. Even if she had just turned eighteen in the past week.

Phoenix dragged her eyes away from the window, moving them along the walls to stop at the only framed picture hanging on them. There were two photos in the frame, one from when she was five and the other from her seventeenth birthday. Both were similar, both times she sat perched on her brothers Sebastian and Mason's shoulder, grinning like she had just won the lottery. The only difference was, Ryder stood brooding in the corner in only the picture from when she was five.

Her hand reached forward so her fingers could skim across the glass surface of the frame. It had been almost twelve years since she had seen her older brother, only receiving a phone call from him once and a blue moon. It wasn't that they didn't get along, Ryder craved for freedom and in order to get that he left at the young age at fifteen. It wasn't long after when her parents got divorced, leaving the family in shambles.

"Miss him?" A calming deep voice rang throughout the room, Phoenix nearly jumping out of her skin.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she gave Sebastian a once-over. "Sometimes. I'm just wondering how he'll be able to find us... If he wants too that is..." Her words sounded naive, as if she had transformed back into that five year old girl. "He may come home one day, you never know."

Sebastian crossed the room, his arms coming to rest comfortably around his little sisters shoulders. "Want to order pizza and drink a six pack?"

"You aren't supposed to be supporting under-aged drinking." Phoenix turned slowly, wrapping her arms back around her brother in an awkward hug. "But I'll take your offer and raise you a six pack each."

With tainted eyes, I stared out the window in complete boredom. Next in the drivers seat was Mason, his fingers tapping against the wheel as he mouthed the words along with some song on the radio. Somehow, Seb had managed to take his own car a day early to meet us up there. That way he could 'get a head start' as he put it, when all of us knew that he would most likely arrive three or four days later.

From the second I left the big city, I felt my heart yearn to go back. Living in New York was a piece of my heart, giving more definition that I thought possible. Without the city, I felt like I was just an average girl that didn't have much about her. Seattle wouldn't be too different since it also was a big city, right? At least if I keep telling myself it won't seem so bad.

When the sign for Seattle came and passed is when I started to get worried. "What exit are we getting off on?" I asked Mason in a testing tone, my patience wearing thin after the long car ride. Mason didn't respond, just turned off the radio and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Mason? Didn't you hear me?" The tone had quickly turned bitter, the words slicing through the air frantically.

"There's just one thing I forgot to add to the deal." Mason responded, his face screwing up in thought. That was one thing Mason and I had in common, we were both like open books with the expressions on our faces. "You see, when I said I got accepted into Seattle I meant I would be living in Seattle..." A puff of air escaped my lips as I waited from him to finish. "But you and Seb are going to be living in La Push, it's a small town not too far away."

As I felt anger course through my veins, I decided to get even without using my voice. Instead, I grabbed the pack of cigarettes from my purse and did the worse thing that I could do to Mason. I started smoking in his precious baby. I watched him wince from the drivers seat as I continued to blow smoke in all directions, leaving no inch uncovered in the grey haze. When the first one was finished I moved on to the second, and third. By the time I had reached the fourth, the car swerved off the highway and onto a dirt road.

"Are you finished yet?" Mason asked, his voice a deeper tone then usual. I watched casually as he gripped and released the wheel, still trying hard to keep his temper in check.

I didn't respond with words but rather flicked the cigarette out the window and turned back to the crushed pack. Disappointment flowed through my veins when I saw that I had smoked the last one, now leaving my cravings and anger unsatisfied.

"For now, but to get me to cooperate completely it requires a pack of Monsters and a carton of cigarettes."

A look of contempt etched his face before surrender took over. "Only if you promise me you'll try to quit once we get settled."

"Don't hold your breath. Actually, do. I'm just glad I won't be seeing your face everyday." Boot clad feet kicked up against the dashboard, as words fell harshly. With nothing left to say, I grabbed my now charged iPod from the cup holder, thrusting the buds into my ears without worry.

I just acted like the upset look on his face didn't bother me.

Stopping at a convenience store was the best thing that had happened since we left New York. Not only did I get to stretch my legs for the first time in hours, but I was able to pick up the much wanted cigarettes and some Monster. Knowing that Mason would pay for it regardless, I walked around the convenience store like I owned it, picking up every piece of junk food that looked slightly appetizing. Did candy comas have the same effect as a hunger strike? Probably not, but at least I could muster up some form of happiness in the form of sugar and toxins.

I stopped to look into the shiny slushie machine, checking out my appearance like the narcissist I am. What? I think I'm pretty... gorgeous. Maybe not the mainstream form of beautiful, but definitely in my own way. I liked the way my naturally dark hair shined in any light, making it always look just as luscious as it felt. Or the way my brown eyes looked almost like melted caramel. Or just how I could pull of wearing just mascara and red lipstick on days I didn't feel like trying. Just like today.

Giving a quick fix to my hair, I turned away happily and charged towards the cold drinks. Mason was already waiting at the front, talking quietly with the older man that was in charge. Deciding to play a little nicer, I grabbed with my empty hand a pack of Monsters and then trudged to the front. With an exasperated sigh, all the items left my arms, falling onto the counter with several thuds.

Giving Mason I cheesy smile, I slipped my Ray bans from the top of my head to over my eyes. Not waiting to see his response, I left the store stepping outside to welcome the misty warm air. It had steadily gotten cooler from Seattle, dropping at least five or six degrees as we approached. Was it always like this? I don't know what I would do if it was always like this.

Especially since my wardrobe consists mostly of t-shirts, tank tops, and shorts. I only own about two pairs of jeans and maybe three sweaters. I never felt the need other than winter but even then I just wore a big warm coat to block the harsh winds and snow. Although the short shorts and off the shoulder Ramones shirt seemed to work today, making the cool breeze more refreshing then anything. I especially liked the shirt too, not just because it was the Ramones, but also because it showed a little peep of the swallows on my collar bone.

Tattoos?

Oh hell no.

But yes, I do have quite a few tattoos and piercings (of the lesser variety). On my collar bone were two swallows in beautiful blue, behind my right ear were two butterflies and a star along with little sparkle like marks around them, the last of my tattoos being on my hips. On either side were a gun, pointing downwards and slanted; one read ebony while the other said ivory; and in the middle of the two just below my belly button was 'Only the strong survive' in western writing.

As for piercings, I kept to a more minimal just having my belly button done twice, and all up both ears in rings. Other than that, I wasn't a giant fan in having metal through my body. I feel like tattoos are more of artistic and hold more meaning. What are the meaning of mine? Well, that's something we can cover later.

"Come on miss Narcissist, stop thinking about how pretty you are so we can move home." Mason came out of the convenience store, bags in hand.

I pouted, pulling up my sunglasses to give Mason a glare. However, that all changed in ten seconds flat. "Well, at least you think I'm pretty too."


	2. Degausser

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I first want to say thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. You guys are lovely. :D Plus, I'm currently on vacation so the chapter was cut a bit short due to that fact. And the fact that the internet keeps dropping and I'm not home for another three weeks. Plus I'm working on a computer with a damaged screen and about a 1/3 is just bright lines and black marks. Yay for broken computers? Yeah, I'm looking into it.

Anyways, I just wanted to point it out that this story may seem a bit slow moving. It will not be 'I love you' by the seventh chapter type of thing. Everyone loves a chase. Especially the hopelessly desperate true teenager kind ;) Happy reading.

**Chapter Two:** Degausser

I felt as if a truck just hit me.

Head pounding, eyes vacant, taste of vomit. Scratch that, I think I feel absolutely lovely. Either way, that was how I woke up this morning. Since that wonderful moment, I haven't moved from the safety of the giant blankets and pillow mess. It had become my new found haven. Nothing could be better than this, except maybe not feeling as though I already lost my stomach and possibly a lung. And maybe my damn head could comply as well and just stop hurting. But we can't have everything, I suppose.

The past two days had gone by rather quickly surprisingly. I had already unpacked most of my room, the only thing left to do was to put together my new bed. But unfortunately for Mason, I was the only other person around and therefore it was still in the living room apart and waiting for someone with muscles to pick it up and show it some love. My average size frame just can't bring it the love it deserves. No, the bed frame definitely deserves more than my small served loving.

I heard the door creak open but I couldn't be bothered to move. The moment the bed sunk in I knew it was Mason, trying to coax me out of bed to join the land of the living for whatever reason he may have. "We have company. A few neighbours came over to welcome us to the area." Mason spoke lowly, his words barely reaching my ears through the barrier of blankets. After no response, Mason tried again. "Her sons about your age."

I may feel like crap, but I don't turn down the chance with a potential hottie for no one. But first things first, "Monster." I garbled out, one hand fleeing from the shelter and out into the open. The weight off my bed disappeared as Mason stood up.

"No can do Nixx, all you've had these past few days is Monsters and cigarettes. I may just be going into medical school, but I can already tell you that's unhealthy."

I was happy for my brother, I really was, but right now I couldn't find it in me to care. "There better be coffee or beer waiting for me on that table or else I'm never getting up." The blankets disappeared from the bed, leaving me cold and now very much awake. If only that had gotten rid of the hangover like symptoms I was experiencing. Did I even drink last night? I can't remember.

"You have ten minutes to be up and ready for the day. You must wear pants and a shirt that fits nicely. No bad language, no smoking, and certainly no drinking. You will be having orange juice or milk for a drink, you can decide which one. And you will be eating the bacon and eggs I put out for you. Understand?" His voice held authority as he played the big brother card. Despite the need to rebel, I nodded my head weakly and waited to he left.

When I heard the sound of the door closing, I slowly got up into a sitting position. From where I was I could see my reflection in the mirror, showing off the ugliness I possessed. My hair could rival Medusa, and the messed up make up looked like I had taken lessons from Marilyn Manson. With a giant groan, I pushed myself from the bed, ignoring the feeling of my head spinning, and trotted over towards the door. Luckily, my room was just across from the bathroom, while the other two rooms were around the corner and down the hall. Whoever made this house obviously knew that a lady needs her privacy. Or they just designed it this way to piss the other people off. Either way, I always get first dibs on the bathroom.

Doing a quick wash up and ridding my mouth of the horrible vomit taste, I left the bathroom in record time and headed back to my bedroom. I know Mason wasn't kidding when he said ten minutes or else I would have stayed in bed and probably went back to sleep. I may go out of my way to piss him off frequently but I also knew when to pick and choose my battles. Today, was one of those days where I couldn't battle, having no army to back me up when Mason had thousands.

I quickly pulled on a pair of horribly ripped jeans that barely left anything covered, hints of red peeked out of the holes towards the top. Next was a simple striped tank top and over that was a small black shirt that hung off the one shoulder dramatically and tied at one side of the waist. I slipped on my favourite black scrunched boots and then a bunch of red necklaces to add some colour. If I haven't told you yet, red is my favourite colour, it compliments my complexion well. Not to mention that I also rock red lipstick.

I growled at the countdown of time, only two minutes left to do my hair and makeup. I quickly brushed through the long locks, getting rid of the tangles, and then purposefully messed it up again. After perfection occured, I left the room with nothing but a scowl on my face.

I hate mornings.

And I hate waking up hung over when I didn't remember drinking the night before. It's either that or I have the flu and unfortunately I never get sick so that's out of the question.

I made my way down the stairs, making sure my boots clunked with every step. As I hit the last step I could already hear the conversation going on in the kitchen. With my head held high, mostly because that angle seemed to lessen the pain, I walked into the kitchen. The scent of pancakes and bacon attacked my nose after the door open, making my stomach squeeze in distaste. Food was the last thing I wanted right now. All I wanted was my morning cigarette, a monster to wake me up, and my warm bed to watch movies in all day. Stupid Mason. Stupid company. Stupid-

Whoa, he is cute.

"Morning." I announced my presence, absently checking out the cute boy sitting at the breakfast bar. However, I also absently acquired the protective older sister who was giving me looks of pure hate. Despite the natural scowl on her face she was pretty, almost rivalling me, with long silky black hair and a perfect structure of both face and body. Man would I kill for a body like that.

Mason, being the charming boy he was, shoved a plate into my hands along with a glass of orange liquid with little orange chunks floating at the top. I looked down at the plate and glass in disgust, trying to find the best way to ditch the health and take on the monster. Almost literally, since all I wanted was that bad boy energy drink.

"Alright, Phoenix this is Leah and Seth Clearwater. Their mother Sue just left to go run some errands." Looking up from the plate I met his eyes immediately understanding the message of 'be good, be polite, and don't say anything dumb'.

The things we do for our siblings.

"Nice to meet you." I gave the best hung over smile I could before taking the seat beside Seth. Seth gave a bright smile back, instantly making him even more adorable, as Leah rolled her eyes and continued on eating her breakfast. Used to her kind, I shrugged her off before digging into the gross white-yellow goop and burnt toast. Mason may be bright, but he certainly had no cooking skills what so ever. Hence the love of energy drinks for meals, sometimes pizza or even a big mac. Oh god, I could definitely go for a big mac now. "So how old are you Seth?" I asked brightly, not bothering to waste time in socializing with the grumpy guts beside me. For some odd reason, I could just not be bothered to push her buttons. Probably because she would be a beast when angry, most scowling girls are.

"Just turned sixteen." He answered with his toothy smile, almost making my heart melt. He was just too sweet. The slight disappointment from his age turned into curiosity as I observed his older features. He had a soft looking face, giving the impression of a sweet momma's boy, but the sweet face lead to broad tanned shoulders contorted with strong muscles down to his giant feet. The boy had to be at least six feet tall, even sitting he towered over everyone in his torn up jean shorts and barely fitting tight white shirt, his shoes abandoned at the front door.

"So you must go to the high school here. I'll have to have you show me around." That's right, school would be starting soon.

His head tilted to the side as he shovelled the scrambled eggs into his mouth repeatedly. "You look a bit old for high school." He commented bluntly before turning bright red. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I'm just taking a few courses. Most of my day will be spent on break." I gave a sly wink before turning back to my own disgusting 'breakfast'. Since I was playing so nicely didn't I deserve more than this crap?

The things we do for our siblings.


	3. Sooner Or Later

Seb had arrived two weeks later than expected. Least to say, Mason was pissed. Not only was he pissed that Seb didn't have the decency to call or leave a message but also for two weeks he was stuck alone with his whiney stuck up smoking drunk sister. It didn't matter how many times he tried to stop me, I always found a way around it. Every morning I'd wake up with a hangover, craving a cigarette, and drink an energy drink or two.

However, Seth usually swung by every day just to chat about nothing and yet everything. That pesky sweet boy had gotten under my skin, more than I would like to admit. He seemed to accept my blunt and rude nature quite well, saying that he had another friend just like me but only in male form. He mostly talked about his friends, or the pack as he often referred to them as. To me they sounded like a bunch of over achievers that believed they could save the world from global warming and giant comets and such. But every time he talked about them I couldn't help but listened intently, that damn boy had gotten deeper than anyone else.

The first time Seth caught me smoking was the most interesting conversation I had ever had with him. He had pulled the cancer stick right from my lips and stomped it out on the ground. Least to say, the beast was released. I was surprised when the boy held his own against my rude remarks and insults but it all seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Another thing that made me like this kid even more. He didn't back down. Nor did he run away with his tail between his legs as soon as the yelling started, which is when most started to cower. He certainly wasn't the first person to change me and he most likely won't be the last.

The aluminum can in hand crunched as my fist tightened and then fell to the ground as released. It was too fucking early to even think let alone go to school. Why the hell do these kids start at 730? My school didn't start till 9am and fuck that was a struggle enough as it is. I dug my foot into the ground as I waited impatiently for the famously infamous Seth Clearwater to pick me up for school with his friends. The hero ones, remember? Fan-fucking-tastic.

Not to mention today was the day that the carpenters, or whatever you call them, were coming to start minor renovations on the house. All in all, the house was old and so was everything running through the walls. Mason had hired them to do the work for before we arrived but apparently there was some sort of emergency which made them put it off till today. And Seb wasn't even here to greet them. So being the great responsible sister I was I left a note taped to the door with the key taped to the paper. The bold print standing out drastically against the white painted door. 'Here's the key, don't fuck shit up. Kay?'

Straight to the point.

Just how I like things.

Just as I was about to pull my cigarettes from my packs pocket, an old beat up truck pulled into the driveway. Seth's smiling face was easy to detect through the dusty windshield, the other two faces unfamiliar and yet similar at the same time. As I stood up, I quickly dusted off the white lace skirt I was wearing, along with the back of my long black t-shirt that was almost as long as the skirt itself. The shirt hung off one shoulder, exposing my striped tank top that was underneath. In one hand, I grabbed my leather jacket and the other hand grabbed my domo back pack.

Slowly, I approached the car, heels clicking against the broken cement driveway. I wasn't in my normal boots, but rather slight higher buckled ones. When I reached the door, the boy in the passenger seat was smiling widely at me, a far off look in his eye. The other boy in the back slid over, his smile much more friendly and welcoming then the boy in the front.

Seth reached across the truck, punching the boy in the front seat. "Don't be such a creep Collin." He growled out, shooting the boy a look I couldn't quite understand.

Shrugging it off, I climbed into the backseat, sitting next the much more polite boy. Collin, the boy in the front, didn't surprise me in the least or get on my nerves either. Boys are programmed to check out girls, just like girls are to guys. Or in some cases boys check out boys and girls check out girls, but that's beside the point. I couldn't act like I didn't appreciate their toned muscled bodies, or the way their smiles made my heart want to skip a beat.

I was just better at hiding it.

After shutting the door, I leaned forward in my seat to place myself in between Seth and Collin. "Hey Sethy, thanks for the ride," I grinned widely at him before leaning even more to place a kiss on his cheek. I returned to my seat, pretending to not notice the stunned look on all three of their faces. "I'm Phoenix, what's your name cutie?" I asked the boy beside me, holding my hand out kindly. Playing nice wasn't always difficult, especially when it came to toying with younger boy's hearts. For some reason, I knew my shameless flirting wouldn't be a problem with these three.

"Brady." He spoke slowly, carefully, his hand reaching out in a similar manner. I shook his hand with confidence, before dropping my hand to the seat.

A small smirk formed on my lips as I met Collins eyes in the pulled down mirror that was shielding his eyes from the sun. "Nice to meet you both."

* * *

The ride to school wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I may or may not have over judged his friends when I said they were over achievers who believed they could save the world. They weren't that bad of guys, at least so far they have proved to be decent guys. Collin was the most outgoing, and most perverted of the bunch, him and I instantly clicked when I said 'that's what she said' after a comment of how small something was. Brady on the other hand was a bit quieter, only adding in his two cents when asked.

As for the classes I had, there was nothing spectacular going on in them. I had a few girls give me snooty looks; a few people welcomed me since I was obviously new, and most of all I was just plain stared at. I was out of place, not only in clothing style but skin colour as well. I wasn't pale but I wasn't tanned, while most people here had the russet skin tone that I was jealous of. I wasn't the only student who stood out in this manner, but they managed to blend in with the style and taste of La Push. I was just a New Yorker in a small town, trying to get my last credits to get a shitty piece of paper that said I made it to the end of required education.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my locker." A high pitched tone pierced my ear drums, shattering the moment of peace I had been searching for all day. I moved as far over as I could with the crowded hallway, letting actions acknowledge rather than words. "What, you think you're too good to say something?" The girl continued on, as if she was the queen of the school.

I tipped my head to the side slightly, looking at her with cold eyes. She wasn't a stereotypical spoiled brat, there wasn't any platinum blonde hair and overly done eyelashes. She had long dark brown hair that fell to her waist in soft ringlets, her eyes outlined simply in black eyeliner, and she wore a jean miniskirt with a simple white tank top.

"Dumb New York bitch, you come here and think you're better than us don't you?" She screeched, catching the attention of everyone around us.

With an annoyed sigh, I turned to face her fully. "Look, I don't care who you are or why you're bothering me but I moved over so you can move on." I spoke in a cold tone, keeping my face blank as I stared up at her. Unfortunately even in heels she still had a good few inches on me.

"I'm tired of dumb bitches like you, who walk around like they own the place-" It was instinct, pure instinct. In a second she was up against the locker, my wrist pressing against her neck just enough to keep her there. I heard a few collective gasps as the crowd witnessed the act of violence, while a few people began to call out 'fight'.

"I suggest you watch your mouth."

However the girl had a different idea, her sneaker clad foot kicking out at my shin. I backed off, glaring daggers now at her. "You want to fight? Show me what you've got." Her eyes flashed in fear before she stepped away from the locker with her fists raised.

Obviously haven't fought before, she went to grab at my hair, her hand being caught by my own. Once again instinct took over and my free hand shot out punching her straight in the eye region. A cry escaped her lips before she fell back into the locker once again.

"What is going on here?" An authorities voice rang out, the crowd instantly splitting as the person walked forward.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

* * *

I sat in the office, legs and arms crossed, face as uncaring as I felt. It turns out the girl I had fought with was the principals daughter, who had told him that I had started calling her names then took violent action when she didn't respond. Of course, half of that was true, I did happen to make the first violent move, but it was her that was antagonizing me. Shame my record wouldn't support my innocence since there was a history of fighting, truancy, detentions, and such printed plainly on the pieces of paper.

The door was opened and another student was dragged into the office by the arm of a teacher. "Sit and wait." She didn't even bother to explain to the body before leaving the office once again.

"Phoenix?" I glanced over at the person who was now sitting beside me, hardly shocked to see him of all people here.

"Hey Collin, what'd they get you for?"

"Sleeping in class, what are you here for?"

"Fighting."

"Shit, you were one of the girls in the fight at lunch? I heard you took on the principals daughter, why on earth would you fight her?"

"I don't like people who call me a dumb bitch simply because of where I come from or what I am wearing. Besides, she started it."

"Sam isn't going to be happy about this." I heard him mumble underneath his breath, before he looked back at me with a forced smile on his lips. "I guess Seth wasn't kidding when you were the type of girl to not take crap from anyone."

Shrugging casually, I stared him right in the eyes. "I guess." There was a pregnant pause. "Hey, who's Sam and why will he not be happy about this?"

His face went pale, obviously he believed I couldn't hear him before. "Uh- he's no one. Well he's my friend, kind of like a big brother... He- uh- is kind of like the Sheriff of the town? Keeps everything in check. Did she even get a hit on you? You don't look like you were in a fight." He quickly changed subjects after stuttering. I cocked an eyebrow, before looking down at my clothes and then back at him. Just what did he mean by keeping everything in check?

* * *

By the time twenty minutes had passed, four students had been in and out of the principal's office while I sat impatiently out with the receptionist. Finally, the door opened and the bleak old man called my name. His eyes were sharp and almost deadly as I stood up, being the only student in the room. It wasn't like his daughter never had a bruise before, it would heal.

"Miss Browne, if you will." He ushered me inside, to where two empty chairs faced his desk. I took a seat in one chair while he took his behind the desk. "I was unsuccessful at contact your brothers but since you are eighteen you are more than responsible for your actions today. You will be suspended for two days, any assignments will become an automatic zero, and you are to remain off school property. Am I clear?"

I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster, "Crystal."

"Good. I managed to get into contact with someone to come pick you up. When I called your house, there was an answer-" He was cut off by a sudden knocking on his door. "Ah, that must be him. Come in."

The door opened to show the receptionist before fully opening to reveal a rather large man. And when I say large, I mean large, he had to be over 6'5 and he was built like a professional wrestler. That's when I understood, the man that Seth looked up to, the one Collin said would not be happy. This man was Sam Uley.

"Good to see you Sam," The principal said happily his emotions shifting like a switch. Sam nodded casually, his eyes landing on the chair I was sitting in. The principal cleared his throat, "Miss Browne this is Sam Uley-"

"Your brother hired me to work on your house." Sam interrupted with a gruff voice. "I didn't know the job required babysitting as well, I should have realized by the note on the door this morning." The way he spoke commanded authority, more than any police officer or teacher or even my brother could manage. "Will that be all Mr. Johns?"

**Authors Note:** Sup guys? I got back from vacation a bit early so I decided to sit down and write for a while. This chapter mainly follows the plot I wanted it to, but I may come back and edit it later on just for a heads up. I'm not completely satisfied but whatever. I think you should review, and if you even bothered to read this you should give me your opinion on if they seem extremely OOC. Especially Collin and Brady.

**Review. **because it inspires me.


	4. Lucifer's Angel

**Chapter Four: **Lucifer's Angel

The hum of the engine was the only sound keeping me sane as I sat in the oversized black truck. I picked at the lace on my skirt absently as I kept my gaze outside. No words had been exchanged since the departure of the principal's office. I could tell he was angry, a monkey would be able to notice the angered look in his eye or by the way he would grip the steering wheel every once and a while. Why did this bother him so much? I'm not sure. All I knew was my brother would probably compensate him to make up for his 'time loss'. As if I asked him to come pick me up in the first place, they could have left me to walk for all I care. I could probably hitchhike my way into some city, with the money I have convince some older guy to buy me some beer and spend the night living life the way I want too. But no, this oversized buffoon had to come pick me up for some goddamn reason that only he knows.

On the plus side, said oversized buffoon was damn fine.

Before I could express my hatred of him and his godly looks, the house appeared in the distance immediately silencing the words in my throat. All I wanted was a nice cold beer, a cigarette, and a movie to watch. That way I can forget all about the stupid principal and his equally stupid daughter... and the buffoon as well. As the truck rolled towards the house, my hand absently left my skirt and trailed down to the pocket of my Domo pack, where my cigarettes resided safely. The truck rolled into the driveway smoothly despite the cracked concrete and gravel. I opened my mouth to give him a nice sarcastic thank you but was cut off by the actions of the truck turning off and his seatbelt undone. As I sat there, relatively confused and slightly stunned, he climbed out of the truck and made his way into the house.

Just what in the world did this man think he was doing? Babysitting me?

With a new found anger, I undid my own seatbelt and threw open the heavy door. In a small leap, my heeled feet hit the ground and started stomping towards the house. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked loudly as I entered the small hallway.

He left the kitchen, entering the hall, beer cases under his arm and a few bottles in a bag in the other. The man had moved quickly, quicker than I could have ever imagined. "A favour, don't leave the house, don't go walking by yourself anywhere. And when you return to school, no beating up any more girls. If you cause trouble, you face the consequences. You may have gotten away with it in New York but Phoenix you're in a whole new town. We don't put up with the fighting, the drugs, the wild parties here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to get home too and some work to do."

Not even the sound of the door closing could shake the shocked feeling that revelled through my body. No one had ever spoken to me like that before, not even my parents, or the cops. No one. I was angry, frustrated, confused but most of all I couldn't help but feel like wanting to cry. The feeling didn't last long when I came to the small realization that the one man who spoke to me like a child, had taken away the one thing that made me feel better. Beer, my tasteful best friend. Loyal, supportive, and always there for you no matter what. It was something that not even the sinful taste of a cigarette could fill. Because cigarettes were more of the enemy, that sickly sweet enemy that you just love to hate.

Wait, how would he know if I left the house anyways? What's he going to do sit outside with his wife and have a fucking picnic on my front lawn? Didn't think so. Maybe my hitchhiking plans wouldn't go down the toilet as I had thought.

Placing a cigarette between my lips, I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Before I could even register what was happening, the cigarette was ripped away from my lips and I heard a low growling sound.

"You can't even behave for five minutes." Sam bellowed, sending a shiver down my spine. Why the in the world was he still here? Better yet, why the hell did he care so much? "I will have someone come and babysit you if needed."

Getting over my initial shock, him always knocking me down a peg, I grabbed my cigarette back out of his hands. "Whatever." I mumbled out before pulling out one of my favourite lighters. The casing was black and has a spray painted anarchy symbol on both sides, splitting when the top was flipped up. With an easy flick, the fire ignited but nothing was lit.

Once again, the cigarette had been ripped from my mouth.

"Smoking kills," Was the only thing Sam said before walking away. I watched with narrowed eyes as he climbed into the truck, not even waiting a second before starting the monster vehicle and backing out of the driveway.

This man was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

For the first time in my life, I did what I was told.

I snuggled up in my bed, DVD player and all, and watched movies until I fell asleep later that night. I didn't drink, I didn't leave, and I certainly had a few cigarettes. I never claimed to be perfect anyways, and he never said that I couldn't smoke, that it just kills. Not that I care what he said, I was only mentioning that I did what I was told. Fuck, this town has made me weak. But I won't go down without a fight, and whoever Sam was and whatever power he possessed, it was nowhere near enough to stop me.

So when I woke up this morning, I was happy to be greeted with the beautiful sounding silence. Alright, that was absolute bullshit. I woke up to the sound of hammers, laughter, and the sound of someone cutting wood in the backyard. Least to say, I was pissed. Who the hell was in my house and why the hell did they have to make so much fucking noise? If I wanted to be woken up, I'm sure my brain would have gladly done the job for me. Not some dumb ass workers that managed to figure out the three lock system I had placed on the door.

Not that the normal lock, an oreo cookie on the ground and then a mouse trap two steps away from it could count as a three lock system.

So, being the person that I am, I stumbled out of bed gracefully and only stopped for a second to make sure my hair and leftover makeup wasn't a disaster. I grabbed a pink headband with a pink bow on it to get rid of the unruly bangs that seemed to stick up in every direction. Not caring that I was in a tank top that tied up at the side, leaving my hip tattoo partially shown, or that my panties were bright pink hello kitty ones, I left my room at full rage.

As I charged down the stairs, I kept my ears peeled for the sounds of the people in the house. Establishing they were in the living room, I stormed in without much thought. Despite there being five guys in the room, my eyes immediately found Sam. And that's where the fun began.

"What the fuck? Get out of my house!" I screamed, storming over to where he was standing. Not only did I catch his attention, but the attention of the four other guys as well. Four impossibly built and undeniably sexy men.

Sam looked up from a set of blueprints, one eyebrow raised as he scanned my morning attire. He stood up to his full height, taking one step so he was now in front of me. "Sorry sweetheart, but I was given the job of fixing up your house. Whether you are here or not," He continued to stare down at me while I fumed in silence. "Your brother didn't seem to mind much when he let us in this morning either. So you may want to march back upstairs put some clothes on and then you can either help us out or find something productive to do since you are currently suspended from school."

My eyes shifted to the other four individuals in the room, I was no blatantly aware of my current state of clothing. Not only had I charged in here, screamed at the top of my lungs, and now been shut down by my sworn enemy (now officially sworn), all I had to prove was my love of hello kitty panties. At least I make my brothers proud. Well, probably two thirds of them at most. I could probably make Ryder proud just by playing with a magnifying glass and the sun. But Ryder wasn't here, and he would never be here. So that was a completely different story.

For a minute I fumed in silence, debating internally if I should throw a tantrum or leave with the little dignity I had left. I turned around quickly, not expecting one of the others to be standing so close and collided harshly with his chest. It was as if I had just run face first into a brick wall, and then turned around and did it again. Just what in the world did these men drink? Did all of them have to be insanely ripped and tall... and completely and utterly gorgeous?

My eyes met his, those gorgeous chocolate eyes that held nothing but anger and slight amusement. However, it all changed instantly, the beautiful orbs widened and he inhaled deeply. The look was almost frightening as it seemed to be never ending and with each passing second it almost seemed intense. Growing tired quickly I placed my hand on his chest, my mind barely registering the fact his body was shaking or how warm his skin felt against my hand, and pushed him back away from my body.

"I need a bloody cigarette. You better not be here long." Was all I said before storming out of the living room, unknowing to the chaos I had left behind.

* * *

With my undignified escape, I quickly returned to the cave I called my bedroom, eyes flaming in their sockets. Within seconds, the room was in a whirlwind as I searched for an outfit to wear, and then march back downstairs to smoke roughly a pack or two. It wasn't long before I was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans (how original) and a black tank top with a lightning bolt on it. I grabbed my union jack converse, shoving my feet into them, and then my Cheshire cat hat. The last thing I grabbed was my oversized blue ring that matched the colour of the cat's eyes perfectly.

Claiming myself drop dead gorgeous with my outfit makeup and all, I stomped across the room to grab my cigarettes and lighter, and then back towards the hall to storm down the stairs. Although my mood had swung back to neutral, I still made the effort of stomping around and making sure everything moved out of the way as I walked past. I didn't care what these men thought of me, all I cared about was living life the way it was supposed to be lived. Free, alive, happy.

Whether it was luck or not, I didn't pass anyone on my way towards the backyard. In fact, I couldn't even hear anyone speaking as I passed the entrance to the living room. Shrugging off that small detail, I continued on until I reached the sliding door to the back yard. I nudged the stubborn door open, breathing in the country musk in disgust. I missed the smell of pollution, the smell of fish from the Asian restaurant; the smell of lingering smoke, even the smell of sex could be missed.

It was only a matter of seconds before my lips claimed the cigarette as theirs, and the fire licked the end teasingly. My body instantly relaxed the smoke and silence lulling it back into a state of happiness. However that didn't last long when I realized it was quiet, too quiet.

Just where was everyone?

**AN:** Hey guys, I don't have a computer at the moment so I don't get much writing time. Plus school and work... blah de blah de blah blah. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, and those who left their imput. I was unsure about the way I had placed Sam, but I now feel more confident about it. He is alpha, and he is no pushover.

**Review. **because peace is love.


	5. Beautiful Hangover

**Chapter Five: Beautiful Hangover**

The last puff of smoke swirled in the air in intricate patterns. Everything was still silent, the house as dead as the buried in the cemetery. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the cigarette dropped from my fingers, fell the few feet to the ground and was crumpled beneath the union jack converse on my feet. But at that same moment, Sam and two others both stepped out from the woods facing the house. I could only roll my eyes at the moment and how perfect timing that seemed to have been.

However, how could I expect any less from the most amazing man on earth? Fuck me if I'm going to let him control my life.

None of them spoke as they approached the house, Sam looking rather serious while the other two held more amused expression. For instance, the one to the left of Sam had a smug grin on his lips as he walked along beside the bigger man. In my mind it was weird to compare any of them in size since they were already large enough as it is in height and muscle. But had the one I bumped into been as tall as these three were? My mind was fuzzy, but I could recall not having to crane my neck completely to look up into his eyes. What gorgeous eyes those were...

"It's Phoenix right?" A boyishly deep voice asked, breaking the silence that overhung in the air. In that moment, I was brought back into reality, noticing that it was only I and the other grinning male left out in the backyard.

"It's Nixx actually. What's your name gorgeous?" I asked shamelessly, not bothering to cover up the fact I was checking him out.

He laughed a husky laugh, sending a pleasant chill down my spine. "I'm Embry, and Sam was most definitely not kidding about you." That automatically killed any attraction or flirtation I had towards him. "So I heard you beat up the principal's daughter? Wrong mover Shorty, he's also a part of the council in the town, you're lucky you only got two days of suspension."

Two days for a punch in the face? She's lucky. I've done worse and gotten better punishments like that.

"I've been expelled from two schools before." I said bluntly, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. "I've done worse things than punching a prissy bitch in the face." Not being able to resist the habit, I played with my lighter subtly, running my finger through the flame before letting it die out. Suddenly, an idea struck my mind creating a large grin on my lips. "Have you ever had a smiley before?"

"A what?" He asked awkwardly, obviously unsure about what I had just asked.

"Here, give me your arm." My grin lessened, as I tried to reassure him that I wasn't going to do anything bad. Interlocking my fingers with his, I pulled his arm up to where I could visibly see the blue veins under the beautiful russet skin. "You're very warm." I mumbled uselessly, my other fingers trailing across the sensitive skin of his forearm. Conflict raised in my mind as I felt his arm tremble and start to pull away weakly but not enough to break the now soft hold I had.

He cleared his throat, causing me to drop his arm and step away. Why couldn't I do it? I never used to second guess myself like this before. I pulled my hat down slightly to cover my eyes, mostly to avoid his stares of any sorts. I could either stand out here awkwardly with him, or could try my chances once again with Sam. Neither seemed appealing in the least, that trip to the city was looking better by the seconds. Only now I knew hitchhiking was no longer an option. Everyone knew everyone here, and everyone was connected in some way.

This sucked.

Embry chuckled, making the feeling of embarrassment sink deeper. "There's a bonfire Friday night, if you behave I'm sure Sam won't leave you under house arrest until then. Think you can last that long Nixx?"

I looked up to see him back to work, measuring the wood and marking where it needed to be cut. "Sam's not my father; he cannot put me under house arrest." I growled out but this only caused him to laugh some more.

"Oh yeah, so what did you do last night?" Silence hung in the air once again. His mocking smile stirring up the attraction once more. "That's what I thought. Just lose the New Yorker in you for a few days, yeah? Now make yourself helpful and hand me that piece of wood behind you."

* * *

I looked at the pile of wood, amazement shining in my eyes. Not only had I helped someone do something, I had actually completed a task as well that didn't involve drinking and I can find plenty of stories of drinking accomplishments. Embry was still working away at putting something together, letting me take a break from all the previous sawing I had done. Slipping my hat from my head, I brushed my hair back into place, I sighed dramatically before falling back onto the grass.

"Poor Nixxi had to do work for once in her life." Embry joked, looking up from the staple gun he was using and over to where I had crashed. He was quite the guy, passing over all my advances and still managing to keep my attention with his odd humour and quirkiness. "Can you hear that? It's the sound of a bond fire on Friday night."

I snorted, raising my head the slightest to meet his eyes. "You're so weird. So are you ever going to tell me who she is?" I asked suddenly, pulling myself up onto my elbows.

"She?" He asked nonchalantly and returned back to his work.

I rolled my eyes, knowing there was something he wasn't telling me. Whatever it was, he hid it well. "Your girlfriend, or is she just a crush at the moment?" He continued on as if he hadn't heard me, stapling another piece of wood to what was beginning to look like a shelving unit. Instead of pushing the subject, I went back to admiring the way his biceps contracted, and how the sweat seemed to make his skin more deliciously tempting.

Embry raised his head, looking up in my direction. Just when I thought he was finally going to answer my question, he said "Look who finally decided to come back." Confused, I turned my head to the side only to see a flash of tanned skin out of the corner of my eyes. "Hey Pauly, finally realized you had work to do?" The teasing tone was clearer than muddy water; the childish smile becoming more and more Cheshire like.

A growl emitted from the approaching man, catching my attention completely. When I turned to look fully, I was surprised to see the man I had bumped into earlier. The amused undertone in his brown eyes seemed to have disappeared and all that was left a serious nature. His posture was stiff as he glanced back and forth between Embry and I, his lip curling up into a bit of a snarl.

The picture of a rabid wolf struck my mind, sending my easily amused brain into a fit of giggles. Both men snapped their attention towards me, as I my arms gave weak and I was left lying down completely on the ground. "Oh, you and... hah... and hah... your face... looked... rabid-" Was all I was able to get out as I continued to laugh at his expense. It could have been the country air, it could have been my off sleeping patterns, or the fact I wasn't hung over for once. All I could do was laugh until my sides ached and screamed in pain, wanting nothing but to relax.

"I think she's lost it." A gruff voice struck, sending a shiver down my spine. Damn these men and their damnable looks and their oh so sexy voices. It's not fair, it's like watching soft core porn at all times.

"Nixx, did your brain malfunction?"

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means Em." I said as casually as possible, trying to recover the last bit of dignity I had shattered. It had become habit. A damn habit I was going to break. I sat up fully, before pushing myself to my feet.

I had never considered myself short- No wait, that was a lie. Having three brothers that tower over you just wasn't fair. But the two men in front of me, the few in the house, and the ones I had already had the pleasure of meeting were all at least a head taller than me. And so far, Paul was the shortest one I had met and that was saying something. Or maybe Collin was or even Brady could be... Fuck there's just too many of them.

"Calendar of the day."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"It surprises me that you aren't drunk right now."

"Sam took all my beer. It surprises me that you can handle a saw. It seems a bit complicated for your small mind."

"My IQ is probably higher than your brain cell count."

"Would you both shut up?" Embry and I looked over towards Paul, his angry tone breaking the small argument as if he had just run between us with a chainsaw. "Embry get back to work before Sam catches you talking to her. Phoenix is it? Paul." He held out his hand, his smile a lot more charming then I had expected.

I smiled back seductively, taking his hand with a light touch. "Nice to meet you gorg-"

"She tried that one on me to."

* * *

**Authors Note: **What's up beauties? I hope you guys read this cause I'm going to point out a few things first. **First,** I would like to thank RealLifeWolfGirl, and everyone else who has reviewed. You guys have seriously inspired me to keep going when I thought my story would fall flat.

**Secondly,** Embry is going to play an active role in this story, more as another big brother than anything. Will he have anything to do with Phoenix and a possible change? Perhaps. I'm not giving anything away on that.

**Thirdly,** I would like to advertise for a **beta**. Preferably someone with grammar skills, and doesn't type lyk dis. I srsly dont hav a clu wat u r sayin. I do, but what you're saying sucks.

**Lastly, **I have put up a poll. Vote vote vote. All choices are listed and all summaries are posted on my profile.

**Review. **because Optimus Prime needs your votes to win the election.

**P.S. If Paul seems a bit OOC, say something. For some odd reason I had a hard time embracing his character in this chapter. **


	6. Airplanes

**Chapter Six: Airplane**

**Paul**

_Beep beep beep. _

The crunching sound of plastic was welcoming in the morning air. That same crunching sound had become routine every morning, wake up ten minutes late to the alarm going off for the second time, fist connected, and a new dent every time. Usually by the end of the week the alarm clock had reached a point of no return, the loud buzzing alarm was sounding more and more like a weak buzz of a bee floating around your head annoyingly.

On the plus side, at least I didn't have patrol last night. Patrol during the week was torture just knowing you had to get up to go to work the next morning. For little income, Sam and I had put together a small carpentry group doing mostly household works for fixing. It wasn't anything spectacular, we all worked on what we knew best, but it left little suspicion to the rest of the town. I could care less what they think, if anything they should be praising us for our work around here. Not creating stupid rumours that came out of their ass. Sam didn't feel that way.

Like every other morning, I dragged my ass out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall. The cold water was refreshing against the warmth emitting from my body. I never bothered with hot showers anymore; all it seemed to do was overheat instead of relax my body. I could complain that being a werewolf, ship shifter, or whatever you want to call was a tough life. I could even claim it was the most awesome thing that happened to me. But it had just become another thing, routine. The excitement was gone, the pain of it all inexistent, there was nothing left but acceptance.

Besides it's not like I had an imprint to worry about like some of the guys. I don't want to imprint, the last thing I wanted was some pathetic little girl following me around like a lost puppy. Pun intended. I wanted a challenge, a girl that wouldn't be like the rest, something that an imprint wouldn't give me.

But it's all the same here in La Push. It's just routine.

* * *

I climbed out of the jeep slowly, trying to keep myself awake as I stumbled towards the new house we were working on. The house was old, the people who lived here before just kept it as a vacation house, their home not far in the city of Seattle. Mr. and Mrs. something or another. Whatever, they had a pretty hot daughter though.

Just as I approached the house, another car pulled in, the annoyingly loud music blaring from the speakers as the bass shook the earth. "What's up Pauly? Another late night at the bar?" Embry shouted from the car, earning no response but a flipped bird in his direction. It was the same thing every morning, Embry arrived shortly after I did, Jared not long after, and Sam was always there waiting patiently at the door.

The only thing that was different was the shorter pale inked skin man standing next to him. Tattoos, piercings, skateboard in hand, that was something you didn't see often in La Push. Actually, it was something you usually didn't see at all. Most people kept their tattoos to a minimum and piercings other than the ears weren't common except in rebellious teens. This man had to be at least twenty something.

"Paul, Embry; this is Sebastian he is one of the new residents here." Sam spoke formally, pointing to us as he said our names. I had to resist from rolling my eyes. I was tired and hadn't had my morning coffee yet, the last thing I wanted was to chat it up with some new random who probably would only be here for a few months before passing on again. It wasn't common for people to move in here but it was uncommon for them to stay.

"Nice to meet you man." I said gruffly, the tone sounded more strained the normal. I wish I could just phase and spend the day sleeping under a tree deep in the forest where no one would find me. The shorter man shook my outstretched hand, before moving over to shake Embry's.

"Nixx is upstairs asleep. She's probably going to sleep till two or three anyways so you won't have to worry about her." Sebastian announced after introductions, rounding back to face Sam. "I apologize in advance for anything she may do or say. You also have full right to kick her out or put her to work if she does wake up." I cocked an eyebrow, staring at the tattooed man in disinterest. Just how bad could one girl be? Obviously not much.

Sam, Sebastian and Embry talked for a few more minutes before Sebastian excused himself for work, taking off down the road on a skateboard. Odd man, wonder what the other girl would be like. The three of us stood in silence, tension filling the air as the pause became longer. Embry sensing the rising tension, trailed off towards the back of the house to return to yesterdays work leaving Sam and I standing out front.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked in his normal authoritative voice, his arms crossed over his chest.

I cleared my throat, "Nothing. Just didn't get much sleep last night." The lie was awful and Sam knew it. It was just a matter of if he would press on the subject or not. What did I have to say? I wanted a change, I wanted something new. There had been no vampire activity since the Cullen's left and the town was silent. Just... silent.

Before Sam could continue on, I decided to change the subject. "Who's this Nixx girl he was talking about? I doubt she could be that much trouble?"

"Wasn't she the one you had to pick up from school yesterday?" Jared emerged from around the corner of the house, looking tired from his early morning patrol shift.

"She punched the principal's daughter in the face." Sam murmured tiredly, his one hand coming up to run along his face. "She's like a female Paul." He smirked as Jared let out a chuckle. I wasn't amused in the least. What in the world did he mean by that? A growl emitted from my chest unannounced but the rumble went unnoticed by the other two.

"Relax Paul, I'm sure you'll meet her sooner or later."

"Whatever."

"Who's Paul hooking up with later?" Embry reappeared, making the worse turn into horrible. "Better yet, who would want him?"

"Ever wanted to know what a castrated man sounds like Em?" I growled out, turning to him with a dark look.

That shut him up.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour into work before things became restless in the house. It was hot, stuffy, and smelt like paint everywhere even with all the windows open. I balanced the hammer in my hand as I stared at the wall blankly. All my task was to do was to tear off the old plaster the walls had and replace it with drywall. I tuned out the sound of Jared, Sam, Quil and Jake talking and the sound of Embry's saw in the backyard. That was one nice thing about this job; Embry was almost always outside working.

Returning to the task at hand, I didn't think twice before ploughing the hammer through the wall and using the back to tear the chunks down. All stress and anger left my body as I tore the wall to pieces, the large chunks falling to the ground peacefully. As peaceful as it could get.

"What the fuck? Get out of my house!" The peace was ruined. The voice was melodic and yet shrill, footsteps echoed in the now dead silent room. I turned slowly, catching a brief blur of girl as she stormed through the room and towards where Sam was standing. This girl was something else, for yelling at Sam and for walking through the room in nothing but a tank top and panties. Hello kitty panties. Not that I was looking... but I totally was.

What was I? A teenage boy with over powering hormones? No. But this girl was more than just the plain attractive we have around here. She was different, and I liked different.

Except for the fact she was screaming.

That didn't last for long before Sam put the girl back into her place, and I knew how she felt. Sam was alpha, and sometimes his authority was a bit overbearing for anyone who wasn't in the pack. They might not experience it the way we do but they understand enough to not cross the man. Not that anyone would want to cross any of us. I could probably snap them in half given a few seconds or more.

I hadn't realized I had stepped toward them as I listened to Sam knock the girl down a few more pegs. She was so small, how could one girl cause so much uproar in a span of twenty-four hours. After a few more seconds of silence, the other three trying not to laugh behind their hands like little school girls. Amusement flickered in my mind as she stood there almost uselessly.

The next few minutes seemed to pass so quickly, she turned sharp on her heels turning right into my chest. When had I moved so close to her? The smell of vanilla flooded my nostrils, making me take a deeper breath than expected. Finally, she turned her head up to meet my eyes her eyes holding nothing but sheer anger and embarrassment.

My breath caught in my throat.

She wasn't just attractive, she was gorgeous. Insanely gorgeous. The way her tattooed collar bone stood out from the bland material of her tank top. Her luscious red lips twisted into a scowl even made her more beautiful in my mind.

And when she placed her hand on my chest, the feeling was indescribable. Those red lips began to form words that didn't reach my mind before I was pushed out of her way and she disappeared from sight.

I didn't notice my body start to quiver, or the way a growl ripped through my throat. She was leaving; she wasn't allowed to leave quite yet. I wasn't done looking at her.

"Did he just imprint?" The words registered quickly, sending my heart in a down spiral, and bile to rise in my throat. I gagged at the thought; I had just turned into a lovesick puppy.

"Paul, outside."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey hey hey! How's everyone this evening? I decided to update tonight because I'm doing awesome in my classes and figured 'hey, let's have some Paul time!' I hope I captured enough of Paul for you; it was interesting to try and see from his perspective. Normally, I'm not good with male characters. :/

**Review.** For the love of Asian boy bands.


	7. I Never Knew You

**Chapter Seven: I Never Knew You**

**Paul**

_Red_. It was all I could see, all I could focus on as I ran around the trees towards no destination. In the back of my mind I could hear the constant sound of her voice, the way she yelled at Sam and how she pushed me to the side. The touch of her skin made me crave more, the animal inside me stirring about. But then she was gone. Gone before I could hold her, touch her, even just have a second more to gaze into her perfect brown eyes.

"_Way to go Paul, you're officially a sissy." _ Embry, who else, literally was howling with laughter at that moment, making me want to hit him. He didn't understand, he didn't have an imprint, he didn't have someone to love and protect. _"Hold on a second Paul, I think I hear your vagina talking." _He continued to taunt.

A growl rumbled throughout the area, I turned around to face what I could consider my prey. Embry stopped running as well, before a whimper escaped his lips. "Want to repeat that?" My voice was low and dangerous as I continued to growl at the gray wolf; wanting to do nothing more but rip him to pieces. Then maybe roll around in it afterwards, if the smell didn't repulse me first.

"_Embry, stop taunting Paul. Paul, calm yourself down now." _Sam commanded, annoyed with the little dispute. I gave Embry one last look before turning around to start walking again. There always was a downfall to being a wolf, especially when you have to share your mind with about a dozen others. Most days it made me want to throw Embry off a cliff more or even Jake when he was going through his Bella phase. What an annoying piece of shit that was.

After a while I was left to myself, left to fight the temptation and cravings with my human mind. I trotted along the trail, heading back in the direction towards the house. Not only would I have to go back sooner or later, but I had a nice pile of work waiting for me when I returned. I suppose there was no point of waiting, not only would there be Embry to perhaps throw knives at, but a beautiful girl there as well. I had to get to her before Embry could corrupt her sweet innocent mind.

Even if she seemed like the furthest thing from innocent.

When I transformed back, I slipped on the cut-off jeans that were wrapped around my ankle. My shirt laid forgotten near the woods entrance having been in too much of a rush to stash it properly. I picked it up as I went by; when I stood back up I was surprised to see _her_ lying on the ground _admiring_ that idiot Embry. Just what did she see in that dick wad? It definitely wasn't his brains, and the thing looked like he was hit in the face with a shovel.

They were both quiet, Embry doing his work as she lay about on the grass. I felt the anger sink deeper into my veins with every approaching step. All I could think about was her looking at Embry like that, it wasn't right. That should be me. As I got closer I could hear the taunts begin to pour from Embry's mouth, but it was nothing, just another typical Embry greeting. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

As she looked toward me, I felt my breath being wiped away. But what happened next, made me want to go back into wolf form all over again. She looked back at Embry, her eyes scanning his body, then back to mine. She was comparing us.

I snarled.

And she laughed. Laughed a beautiful harmonic tone like chimes in the wind. She continued to laugh, her face turning red, her arms wrapping around her stomach as it started to hurt. "I think she's lost it." I said to Embry, slowly starting to feel more like myself again. It was like all the damned emotions escaped my body and I was just left feeling nothing. And it felt good.

"Nixx, did your brain malfunction?" Embry asked slowly, looking at my imprint as if she had grown another head.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means Em."

"Calendar of the day."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"It surprises me that you aren't drunk right now."

"Sam took all my beer. It surprises me that you can handle a saw. It seems a bit complicated for your small mind."

"My IQ is probably higher than your brain cell count."

"Would you both shut up?" I snapped angrily, shooting them both an annoyed glance. How could they both be so casual with each other? It didn't matter, what mattered was that she was giving all my attention to Embry. Not if I could help it. "Embry get back to work before Sam catches you talking to her. Phoenix is it? Paul." I smiled lazily, holding out my hand just waiting for that skin contact I had been craving.

The way she smiled back was enticing, her hand wrapping around mine like it was meant to fit there. Oh god, I really had become a girl. I watched her lips as they formed the words, her voice like an angel, "Nice to meet you gorg-"

"She tried that one on me too."

I'm going to nail him to the roof and leave him there.

"Embry." That was all the warning he needed before he took off inside the house. I smiled darkly, victory sweet victory.

**Phoenix**

I couldn't help but giggle as Embry walked away like a scorned dog, tail between its legs. I wasn't sure what was going on, but hell when it involved men as hot as this I couldn't be bothered to the truth. Instead, I let my eyes trail repeatedly over Paul, eyes drinking in every inch of uncovered skin. I bit my lip as his eyes found mine, trying my hardest not to turn around and giggle and blush like a school girl.

"So Paul," I tried to keep my voice even, as I walked around him in a circle. I noticed the way his eyes followed me, his attention sharp and keen. He was attentive and I liked that. "Won't you be in trouble with Sam for not working?" I asked stopping back in front of him with a sceptical gaze. It seemed I was was fighting a losing battle with my facial muscles as I tried my hardest to keep from smiling but somehow I managed to remain stoic while my insides squirmed.

Something about this man just made me nervous and excited at the same time.

And I never get nervous.

He cocked an eyebrow, the pompous aura surrounding him now gone. But then he smiled, the sexiest charming smile I had ever seen. "What Sam won't know won't kill him. Are you coming to the bonfire on Friday?" I had to look away from his gaze, trying my hardest not to blush at that moment. How one man could have such power over me, I didn't know. But I wouldn't give in, his charm wasn't about to win me over.

"Depends on if I'm off house arrest. You know..." My voice trailed off as my eyes raked his body once more. He was gorgeous muscled russet skinned mess. A mess I wouldn't mind getting dirty with...

"Well-" The smooth baritone sound was cut off by another.

"Paul! If you're back then get to work. Phoenix, just go somewhere and not cause trouble alright?" Sam commanded from the doorway, his eyes narrowing in my direction.

I smiled sweetly and waved before pulling another cigarette out from my pocket and placing it between my lips. "Can do Sammy-sweets!" I knew I was pushing buttons, but they were buttons that needed to be pushed. If not, the world could magically implode or something of that degree. Either way, from a further distance he was about as frightening as a baby chipmunk.

Paul looked uncomfortable as the silence and smell of nicotine spread. The air hung tense, bearing a weight that felt unbearable. Our eyes connected again, he seemed torn between staying or leaving. Raising an eyebrow, I made the decision easy, I started towards the front of the house.

"Later." I shouted over my shoulder, raising my hand in a short wave for the finale.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore, the clouds darkening as a storm began to pass. I shoved my hands deeper into my jeans pockets, loving the way the cool air felt against my skin. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there, thoughts running through my head a million miles a minute. I thought about everything; my brothers, my parents, and the way Paul smiled at me.

It was confusing.

The way everything had spontaneously changed after the move. Not only did we change locations, but we moved on as well. Moved on from my parents and their reckless decision, moved on from how Ryder left, and sort of moved on from me. Mason left to start medical school, something no one would ever thought any of the Browne family would accomplish. Sebastian had better things to do, like get drunk, get inked, get laid, and win money. He was living the high life like expected.

But where had I been left behind?

I covered my eyes, tired of the emotions that coursed through my veins. This wasn't like me, I never used to care. And I'll be damned if I left that happen now.

I seem to be saying that statement a lot.

"You know-" I jumped at the sound of Seth's voice, my hand automatically going to my heart. "We never get many storms, but we watch many pass on by." His hands came to rest on my shoulders, the warmth spreading down to my toes. "It's kind of cool to watch the lightning over the water like that." He pointed towards the water, where a crack of lightning had lit up the sky. Not even seconds later, thunder rumbled in the distance.

I snorted at his words, twisting in his grip to hug him instead. It felt nice. This was nice.

"What's got that pretty head of yours twisting and turning?" His chest vibrated with every word he spoke, his arms wrapping tightly around my back. I shivered in his hold, gripping tighter than I ever had before.

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"How will I ever get Collin to sleep with me?"

This time, I wasn't the one to snort.

* * *

**AN: **Good day lovelies. I got my beautiful baby back, so now I can write as much as I please without time limit. Okay, so a little limit. I have tons of school work to catch up on, plus I have my coop, plus I have a job interview on wednesday. I hate being old, so many responsibilities. Anywhoo, please review. I just want to hear your thoughts, and I appreciate any of you who already have. You guys are seriously amazing.

**Vote. **As well on my poll, I'd appreciate it as well.

**Review. **Because I'm voting Uley for mayor.

_Chapter title credits: _One – the blackout, two – brand new, three – breaking benjamin, four – the rasmus, five – bigbang, six – BoB, seven – cage.


	8. Welcome To The Family

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Family**

Smoke filtered air was a normal occurrence.

I had just finished my first day of detention, a rather boring and lengthy occurrence. One day down, thirteen more school days to go. I guess I couldn't complain, I did get done my homework for the weekend meaning one thing. I could get as drunk as I wanted without having to worry about any dumb assignments or readings that needed to be done. Because unfortunately, I needed my required education diploma to prove I was only half the dumbass I was.

That's all it was. At least in my opinion anyways.

I watched the rain pour with great annoyance. That was all it did here, rain. And it was beginning to make this all the more depressing. I missed New York, I missed staying out all night, I missed the lights of time square. How it was so bright you could count the amount of stars on one hand. Not run out of numbers by the time you count about the size of your hand. I also missed the crowds, how everyone moved as one and not as the population size.

"You're so emo." Seth announced from the truck, his head tilted to the side as he stared down at my crouched figure. I stamped out the dying butt, and got back up to my feet.

"Shut up Sethy, you love me. Was Sammypoo alright with you dropping off the guys and coming back to pick me up?" I asked sweetly, not really caring if Sam minded or not. It wasn't any of his business what Seth did. I climbed into the truck, kissing his cheek before strapping myself in the passenger seat. Growing up with three little brothers always made me want a younger sibling to look after and be protective of. Not to say I wasn't protective of my brothers, I've probably scared away every girlfriend that's ever been bad for them. They say I just hate everyone, I don't, I'm just a realist. And none of those girls were good enough for my brothers.

I listened to Seth ramble on and on about the bonfire tonight as I stared into the forest. Despite my immediate hatred for the place I had longed to explore the forest much like I had once explored New York. You could always find something new in either place, and that was what was drawing me inside. I jumped lightly when my phone vibrated in my pocket, a text had been sent.

Seth chuckled deeply, his hand coming over to rustle my long tresses. "What's on your mind shorty? You look a little out of it."

I pushed his hand back towards his chest, pouting in the mirror at my now messy hair. I pulled my phone from my pocket, rolling my eyes when I noticed Seb's text. '_Left for vegas, tourny, see you tuesday.' _He came and went as he pleased, usually only home one day of the week.

* * *

Between all three of my brothers though, he was the one I saw and heard from the most. Not like I could blame Mason, med school was tough and demanding, he didn't need to look after me. But Ryder, well he only contacted when he felt like it. You could never reach him, but he would always find a way to reach you.

"House to myself tonight, nice." Was my comment as I settled back into the seat. Rolling my head against the seat, I turned to look at Seth with a giant grin on my face. "Sethy, would you like to have a sleepover tonight? We can talk about boys, do each others hair and nails, and then watch sappy movies like the notebook."

He shivered in his seat, which was odd with his impeccable warmth that was able to heat up the car without assistance. "How about we each take a couch, watch scary movies and play video games with guns and hookers." He puffed out his already buff chest, deepened his already deep voice, and smirked like the true man he was.

"Now that's more like it."

I'm not sure what possessed Seth to drag me into my house, up the stairs to my room, pushed me down on my bed... and go through my closet. Honestly, the boy was a whirlwind as he attacked the clothes hanging from the hangers. "How. Do. Girls. Do. This." He seethed through his teeth, as he continued to pull out clothes and toss them on the floor.

I rolled my eyes. Typical man.

"Sethy... Sethy... Sethy..." It was my turn to pull him down onto the bed. "What in the world are you trying to do?"

"Trying to make you look pretty for tonight."

I glanced over at the mirror, wasn't I already pretty now? I grinned when I saw everything in place, before winking and blowing a kiss at my reflection. A giggle escaped my lips when I looked back at an amused Seth. "I think I already passed the drop dead gorgeous mark."

"You're always gorgeous Nixx." He flicked his wrist in a gay manner, his head tossing around madly.

"What on earth are you trying to do?" I asked through the laughter, my eyes clouding up with tears.

He must have realized his plan was working because the next thing he did was leap forward, sending us both to the ground. Rather than groaning in pain, laughter bubbled through my lips as his fingers tickled my sides mercilessly. "Say it Nixx! Tell the world I'm more beautiful then you are!" He shouted while his fingers continued his abuse.

"Ne-ne-nev-er!" I choked through the laughter.

He began to laugh himself, before rolling off my figure and onto the floor where he continued to laugh. I on the other hand, was trying to catch my breath from the sudden assault. "Alright, get out so I can get dressed." I pushed lightly on his head, giggling as it rolled to the side and nicked the corner of the dresser. He didn't seem to care when he got up to his feet, his face showing no sign of a mark at all.

"You have five minutes, then we have to run. We should be there by now but someone had detention." He waggled his finger teasingly before he narrowly escaped my well aimed kick, and ran from the room completely.

In the five minutes, I had probably only spent a minute of finding clothes and dressing and the last few to alter my makeup and remove my bright red lipstick. As much as I liked my signature look of red lips and little eyeliner, I did like to mix it up. Certainly on nights out. I guess you could call cosmetology a hobby of mine, maybe even a skill. You certainly do not get hair like this from a salon cut, no, it was much more original then something you could point to in a magazine.

I finished the last touch of mascara before Seth swung open the door, one hand over his eyes. I bit back at laugh as I did one last check for any mistakes. The way the pale blue shimmer blended into dark blue and black made my brown eyes pop. The dark blue hues matched the blue of my corsetted top I had bought from a Hot Topic store in Buffalo one weekend. Technically, I had borrowed and never returned, but it looked better on me then it did the mannequin. I gave its life a meaning.

"Damn. Pauls-" His hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Paul-"

"Nevermind, I meant something else. Anyway, lets go. I'm sure Emily, yeah Emily, needs help or something."

My eyes crossed from confusion, but nonetheless I followed him from the house. Just what did anything have to do with Paul?

When we returned to the car, Seth was back to being as talkative as ever. "So you remember Leah? My sister? She'll be there tonight too. You guys will probably get along once you actually speak to one another. And then there's Emily. You'll love her, I mean how can you not? She's the best cook ever! She's also Sam's wife so I'd be careful with what you say around her as well. Oh and don't-" I tuned the last part out, as cute as it was to listen to Seth talk about his 'family', I just didn't want to hear it.

Especially when it involved Sam.

Words can not even fathom how much I loathe that man.

"We're here!" Seth's overexcited voice rang throughout my mind, stumbling my thoughts back into the darkness. I grinned cheekily at him, reaching over to kiss his cheek once more. He grinned back just as cheesy, before practically leaping from the car.

He was so full of life it was absolutely precious.

I followed suit, my feet touching the ground with some grace. That didn't last long before I stumbled against the uneven rocky ground. Everything was unpaved and uneven here, it was definitely not heel or cute boot friendly. I felt two large arms wrap around my waist, steadying my feet against the earth.

"Easy there." I could feel his warm breath against the top of my head with each word that left his lips. My heart fluttered in my chest for that split moment, before I felt my body be released from those heavenly arms.

I turned rather wildly around and met the warm chest of said man. "Sorry." I murmured mostly to myself as I pushed away to look up at Paul. "You scared me. I didn't see you when we pulled in." I confessed. I wrapped my arms around my body, suddenly I just didn't seem as warm.

He looked around the parking area then towards the beach. Without a word, he reached over and tucked my hand in his before pulling me towards the beach. "Come on, I bet you're hungry with all that time wasted in detention." I could practically hear the amusement in his tone as he dragged me towards a table full of food.

The food was laid out deliciously, making my mouth water just at the mere sight alone. It seemed like years since I had actually seen real homemade food that wasn't burnt to a crisp or turning a strange colour as it settled. No, it was beautiful and my stomach was growling along in agreement. Paul chuckled, placing a plate in my hand.

"Emily won't mind if you take food but she'll skin me alive if I even think about it." I couldn't help but watch his lips move as they formed each word. The way he smiled after speaking. Paul was enticing with the way his eyes held a wild nature, or how his muscles didn't seem to make his body but only enhance the natural beauty he possessed. I trailed my eyes up to meet his once more, practically purring at the way his eyes stared down into my own.

He was like nothing I ever met before.

"Nixxy you made it!" Another pair of arms wrapped around my body, much different from Paul's, and I felt my feet leave the air as we twirled in a circle.

"Embry put her down!" I heard Paul's fierce tone as Embry spinned us once more. I giggled and screamed childishly, as I was twirled around like a rag doll. My head beginning to match the speed of the spin Embry had created.

That all changed when I was ripped out of Embry's arms but placed back into the arms of the haven known as Paul. "Are you alright?" His tone had changed from anger to concern, making my head spin even more.

"Paul, you're shaking." Was all I could manage.

* * *

After my stomach was full of food and my ears were ringing from all the talking, I decided to wander around on my own for a bit. However, first things first I needed a drink badly. My own throat had become dry from all the talking and laughing I had done. I had mainly stuck around Seth, Collin, and Brady who were the youngest of the group. Not that I didn't want to sit with anyone else but Paul and Embry had joined Sam on the other side of the fire.

If I had any hopes of keeping my food down, it would have to be as far away from that man as possible.

I approached the cooler, licking my lips to try and escape the dryness that had hung over them. It seemed like no matter how much moisture was in the air, none of it would be helping my body in any way. Placing both hands on the lid, I lifted the coolers lid up, my eyes brightening at what was inside.

Control would be my downfall.

My hands itched the snake themselves around the beer can rather than the one beside it clearly labelled pepsi. No, I wanted the one with Heinekens printed boldly on the aluminium. Sneaking a glance around, I discovered no one was paying attention which worked all the more in my favour. Besides what would they do if they found out? Send me home? It's only beer, it's not like I destroyed the beach or anything.

Taking the can out of the cooler, I brought it to my forehead just for a moment. The ice cool air hit my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. With my long nails I opened the can quickly, not taking time to savour the sound of the aluminium rip.

The liquid beverage slid down my throat with care, warming my body to it's core. I sighed contently, bringing the can back down away from my lips.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" I froze in my place, not recognizing the female voice from behind. I hadn't even seen another female around since I had arrived in the first place. "I'm sure you must be Phoenix which would confirm my suspicions." The voice trailed around my left side, until the woman stopped in front of me.

I couldn't help but look at the scars that marred her face. She was still beautiful despite the ugly flaw that presented itself on the one side of her face. They continued downwards, hiding underneath the neckline of her shirt and exposing themselves again at the edge of her shirts sleeve.

I tore my eyes away, opting to stare at my feet instead. I felt like a child, scolded and embarrassed that I had been caught. "It's alright, I won't tell Pa- Sam." I barely noticed the slip up because of the relief I had felt. Dealing with Sam was something I did not want to do. "I'm Emily."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello hello. So this chapter was a pain in my ass. Seriously, I have rewritten this chapter three times in the past week and I'm still not so happy with the beginning and middle of it. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has favourited or put my story on their alerts. It's absolutely wonderful that you guys are coming back for more :) Oh, and Avenged Sevenfold for title credit!

I'd also like to thank GASPLudwig, RealLifeWolfGirl, YungMula, and MadToTheBone1. Thank you so much for your reviews and support :3 I also thank everyone else who has reviewed! Honestly, you guys are the best!

**Vote. **On my poll, because future you will appreciate past you.

**Any Questions? **I have a formspring link on my profile. Ask me anything concerning the story, twilight in general, or just anything.

**Review. **Or else I'll release the bunnies.


	9. Breath

**Chapter Nine: Breath**

At first I wasn't sure if I should or should not continue to drink my stolen but satisfying beer. I was watched under Emily's careful eye as I raised the can to my lips again, revelling in the smell and taste of the sweet sweet liquid. When no reaction arose, I dubbed it safe enough to continue on. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was an angry mongoose like Sam on my case. Just being in a miles radius was enough to make me want to try out diving from the highest cliffs.

"Sooo.." I drawled out the word as I leaned casually against one of the wooden tables. "You and Sam huh?" I held back the spat of distaste.

Emily just giggled, her hands falling onto her hips as she looked over at Sam. The way her eyes shone in the dim lighting of the falling sun was just breaching on disgusting. "He's just trying to help, that's all. He doesn't want anyone to head down any bad paths." I bowed my head, trying to rid the gross feeling that crawled through my veins. "Sam is just one big teddy bear. We haven't always been on the same wavelength, but he really is a great guy."

I thanked the lord I had beer in my hands, or else I would have truly gone cliff diving. I shook my head, not wanting to believe a word she had said. If that guy was a teddy bear I could only imagine what the fluffy white bunnies or the tiny newborn puppies looked like around here. My body shuddered at the mere thought, not even the rats in new york could compare to the image my mind had just created.

I turned to face the crystal clear water, downing the rest of my beer in peace. As much as my body begged for a second, I rejected it just this once. "I'm going to see what Seth is up too." I muttered to Emily, throwing my beer can in a garbage bag so it was out of sight. My fingers were already twitching from the lack of sweet intoxication.

As I passed Emily, her words fell on deaf ears. "You'll see."

Walking towards the group of large russet skin males, I had never found myself so... social before. Most parties I attended you show up tipsy, leave plastered, and wake up with bruises, no shoes, and no story to remember. They say the greatest nights of your life you will not remember. I would have to agree with a full heart, as New York is a city that nothing else can live up to. Not even this measly town with its overgrown handsome boys and rules. Stupid rules. If I wanted some barriers I would have moved into the nice prison not too far from my last place.

Kidding.

Although most buildings in the city do resemble a) prison, b) asylum or c) abandoned warehouse. It wasn't the ghetto but it certainly wasn't times square either.

My eyes scanned the faces, recognizing few but not many. Seth sat at the end of the group, beside Leah and Collin. Brady was the only other one I could recognize among the pack. I didn't think twice before stepping around the fire, slowly approaching Seth from behind to give him a small heart attack. As I got closer, none of them seemed to notice as I neared the group, they only roared with laughter and loud words.

I wrapped my hands slowly around his face, covering his eyes with my palms. I quickly pulled my hands away from the heat of his skin, to be frank I was surprised my hands hadn't turned red from the sudden rush of heat. "Dude, you're hot." I said through a small chuckle, pushing Collin lightly by the head so he got the hint to move over. As he shuffled to the side, I took the newly vacant spot.

"Hey hot stuff." Collin greeted smugly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders only to have it pushed off from Seth. I had barely noticed the crowd had gotten silent, and all eyes had been redirected in my direction. I gulped, gaining an odd feeling by all eyes on me. And that was something I normally liked to have.

Seth cleared his throat, this time his arm wrapping around my shoulders but more in a comforting way. "I guess it's time to introduce you to the pack." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You already know Collin, Brady, Paul, Embry, and Sam... Oh! And Leah!" He added the last part thoughtfully, ignoring the scoff from his older sister.

"Still in that good mood Leah?" I almost sang, manoeuvring myself around Seth so I could look at the older more feminine version of him.

Leah snorted, her eyes going dark. "Nice to see you again Phoenix, I see you've been keeping out of jail pretty well."

"Don't you have any babies to go eat?" I challenged back childishly, not really bothered by the banter at all. Leah was just a wounded puppy who thought she could make it through hell and back without a single ounce of help. The only thing was, I couldn't figure out what exactly could have made her this way.

"Don't you have to go guard your corner from competing prostitutes?"

It was then I noticed the sudden silence.

And respectfully, I held out my hand high in the air. "Respect girl." I laid on the thickest New York accent I could possibly muster.

Leah was hesitant, but raised her own hand and smacked mine in a high five. A small smirk had pulled up the corner of her lips.

It was gone in a flash when Sam cleared his throat.

Leah stood up suddenly, brushing the back of her pants off and walking away towards where Emily stood preparing the food. "I'm going to help Emily." She muttered on her way past, not really caring if any of us heard her or not.

I tore my eyes away from Leah's retreating figure, focusing back on Seth instead. He only shrugged, not bothered by his sisters sudden departure.

* * *

I talked with Seth, Brady and Collin for most of the hour before dinner. In that time, we had managed to have five outbreaks of fights, a competition of who could chug three cans of soda fastest, and spent a majority of the time picking on one another. It was like having all my brothers around again, except the only difference was I was no longer the youngest but now the oldest.

When dinner was called, all hell broke lose.

All men made a mad dash for the table, grabbing anything and everything in sight. It was straight from a movie the way food flew in the air, the growling, and the fighting over the last chicken wing.

I think I just lost my appetite.

"Phoenix?"

I turned, facing a sheepish looking Paul. "I brought you some food, just in case you wanted some..." His voice trailed off, his eyes shining in the firelight. What I would normally have considered cheesy and boring, coming from Paul it seemed rather... I don't know.

Cute?

"Aw thanks Paul," I took the plate from him, smiling a million dollar smile. I patted the space on the log next to me. "Join me?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I literally had the document open for the past few weeks, writing sentences, rewriting, then arguing with myself. It seems my creative output just could not go for this chapter at all. Ugh. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, holy my love, you guys are amazing and you keep on inspiring me to write more.

For the rest of you, I'd say you better leave me some ideas or praise or criticism or something. Just let me hear your voice :) In the form of a review, or on my formspring (link on profile).

**Review. **As a woodchuck can chuck wood.

Credit: Beast – Breath.


	10. Free Fallin'

**Author: **KABAAM. Happy new year to everyone! I hope you all got piss drunk like I did, or at least did something awesome to bring in the new year. Oh yes! Merry (late) christmas as well. I had originally intended for this to be out earlier, but you know life. I also wanted to clear something up,

_Ohh shiii- Phoenix is losing her touch!_

Answer: I know sweets, Phoenix is going through what we are calling a transition period. She's just moved to a new city, found people she actually cares for and is starting to morph to a normal life. Does that mean shes going to change? Yeah, she will. Is she going to lose the tough girl, smokin', drinkin', party lifestyle? No, it's who she is. Eventually, it will be a balance. Until then, things are going to flop around like a fish on a cutting board. Mmkay?

...

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Free Fallin'**

Paul didn't hesitate to take the spot beside me, he butt colliding with the log before I could even finish my sentence. I snickered to myself, picking up the roll on my plate. "So what do you guys usually do for fun around here?" I asked casually, trying to find some ground of conversation. Obviously my normal talk of latest tattoos or wild parties wouldn't be practical as I had not participated in either since I left New York.

Just the thought made me want to crawl back over to the cooler, take all the beer and drink myself silly.

When no answer was given, I glanced over at Paul. Paul sat on the log precariously, never looking so out of place and out of thought. I plastered on a fake smile, poking his shoulder lightly. "Cat got your tongue Pauly?"

His eyes met mine, but they didn't show the amusement I expected. "Don't do that." He muttered, catching me off guard.

"Don't do what?" I asked confused.

"Smile fakely, it doesn't suit you."

The smile died, replaced with a frown. How could he read me so easily? Scoffing, I placed my food back down on my plate. Instead of resuming to eat, I pulled out one of the few cigarettes from my pocket.

"Do you mind?" I honestly didn't care, but the least I could do was ask after inviting him to sit with me.

Again, there was no response. I rolled my eyes. With the cigarette in hand, I placed it in between my lips, my other hand reaching up with the lighter ready to ignite. And then both were gone. Right out of my grasp like they had never been there in the first place. I felt as if I was ready to blow a gasket, it was beginning to become ridiculous.

"Family function, no smoking." Sam ordered as he walked past, never once looking back.

I was sure I resembled a gold fish by this second.

"You look like a goldfish." Embry pointed out as he walked past as well, taking a seat on the sand beside the log. I glared over in his direction.

Paul was still silent.

"There's not even any kids around!" I shouted after Sam, knowing my delayed words would go unheard. Or even more likely ignored.

"He's always like that. You'll get used to it." Paul spoke quietly, making my head snap in his direction. So the hottie had words after all. "Once things settle down, you'll feel less like the victim and he won't be as bad."

"Easy for you to say." Embry chimed in from his spot. I was surprised he even heard Paul speak since he was talking so quietly. "You're like his wing man. Except you pick up blo- I mean juvenile delinquents like this one here! Phoenix how could you!"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to cover up, but you cease to amaze me." I deadpanned, still staring in Paul's direction.

His eyes were locked with mine, sending a shiver down my spine. How could someone so gorgeous be a wing man to the enemy? Who was also slightly gorgeous. But since he was taken and a jerk he was knocked down to boys who never even get looked at our taken into consideration for anything. Not even to carry your books to class, or use as a footstool during lunch.

Seth rejoined the group, taking a seat on the edge of the log next to me and thoroughly breaking my concentration on Paul. I grinned, turning in my seat to my younger brother from another mother. "Sethy, Sam took my favourite lighter."

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke." Embry poked in once again. He was quickly becoming the annoying older brother that I already had two of. Ryder couldn't really count for anything as he was always MIA.

"Maybe you should watch your eating habits, you're becoming a little tubby."

"Did you just call me fat?" He gasped. Embry looked up at Seth, using his best puppy dog eyes. "Sethy, Nixxi called me fat."

"You're a chain smoker and you are fat." Seth commented easily, taking a giant bite of his hot dog. I swear it only took him two bites until he was finished and onto the next one.

I shrugged, going back to my forgotten roll on my plate. I ate the thing slowly, picking it apart with my fingers and then placing it in my mouth. Glancing around, I noticed Emily and I were the only two who seemed to chew our food before swallowing. The rest of the guys were shovelling their food into their mouths like hungry orphan children who hadn't been fed in days.

Paul cleared his throat, his body shifting in his spot. I felt his arm graze against mine, making my own feel as if it were burning. "Jesus Paul, you're warm. Do you have a temperature?" It was like the similar incident with Seth had escaped my mind, only centring in on the fact Paul felt like his body temperature had broken a hundred hours ago. Placing both hands on either cheek, I pulled his head down so my lips could press against his forehead.

It was a trick my mother used to do in order to tell if we were faking sick or not. Every time she caught us.

He pulled back suddenly, his eyes wide.

And just like that, he was gone. Running into the forest as fast as his legs would take him, and out of sight.

"Gee, what's his deal?" All I heard were a bunch of snickers.

* * *

**Paul's POV **

She was breathtaking.

From the second Seth's truck pulled into the lot, I was there waiting. I watched as she fiddled with seat belt, talking and smiling with Seth. And then she was getting out, her feet hitting the ground unevenly, her heeled boots not able to find a grip on the sandy-rocky surface.

I was at her side in an instance, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smelt like what I assumed heaven would smell like, vanilla and cocoa bean. "Easy there." I breathed, hoping she wouldn't notice the way I was breathing in her scent.

The last thing I needed was to scare her off.

I brought her over to the table of food, handing her a plate in the process. "Emily won't mind if you take food but she'll skin me alive if I even think about it." The way she was staring was a little unnerving, but welcomed in the least. Her eyes raked over my body slowly, a twisted smile forming on her lips just as her eyes sparked with lust.

She most certainly was a party girl, nothing like the other girls here. Maybe scaring her off would be harder than I expected. I leaned in slightly, breathing in her scent once more. It was official, I was addicted. Before I could open my mouth to speak, she was pulled just out of reach.

Embry had somehow snuck up behind us, taking her into his arms and twirling her in a circle. Didn't he know that he could hurt her? He needed to be careful! A growl rumbled through my chest, shaking the rest of my limbs with it. "Embry put her down!" I ordered, knowing it would go in through one ear and out the other. If he had half a brain, he would listen.

I'll just kick his ass later.

As her feet touched the ground, I wove my arms around her waist pulling her away from the devil in disguise. "Are you alright?" It even surprised me by the tone of my voice, it just sounded so unlike myself.

"Paul, you're shaking." Her words tore me away from myself, my gaze resting on hers.

"I'm going to get something to drink."

The way the fire licked the log was enticing. My concentration couldn't be moved as I half listened to the conversation going on around me. Brady was telling one of his tall tale stories about a girl at school, while Seth pretended to go along with every word he said, Embry was adding his two cents every few seconds. Jared and Sam poked fun at the others, saying they didn't know what it was like to have an imprint.

They were right, they didn't.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Phoenix's movements with Emily. They both seemed to be talking, Emily looking smug for the majority.

What they could be talking about was beyond me.

As the minutes passed, I felt it harder to control my mind even more. Phoenix had moved over to the circle, joining in with ease and not seeming out of place at all. It was strange, Emily had been automatically accepted as she was there from the start. Kim had wormed her way into the group as she was shy and quiet, barely speaking to anyone but Jared. In fact, she talked through Jared for three weeks before saying a word to anyone else. Claire, well as big as a shock it was, she was only a kid, impossible not to like.

Phoenix just jumped in, head first, no worries no nothing. She just belonged.

Sam cleared his throat.

Well, she belonged for the most part. Sam didn't like anyone who questioned his authority.

Leah was gone within seconds, wanting nothing to do with the group at all. Typical Leah, but one day she'll understand why things happened the way they did.

When Emily called dinner, I jumped to my feet. There was no way in hell these little pups were going to beat me to the table. Somewhere along the race, Embry ended up on the ground, Seth had jumped on Brady's back, and Sam had already gotten a plate for himself and Emily by the time any of us had reached the table.

After grabbing as much as I could for myself I glanced back over in Phoenix's direction, my eyes narrowing. She was quite thin, thinner than Emily or Leah, even Kim. Knowing she had already ate, I grabbed another plate regardless and piled some more food on that one.

"Come on Paul you have enough!" Quil complained, shoving a chicken wing into his mouth.

"It's for Phoenix you twit." I growled, before shoving him out of the way.

As I walked towards her, I could feel my composure slipping the slightest. "Phoenix?" The words had come out softer than I had intended. Her head whipped in my direction, forcing a smile onto my lips. "I brought you some food, just in case you wanted some..."

_Way to sound like a dork, Paul._

I could only thank the lord that I wasn't a wolf at the moment. Or else, I would never hear the end of it.

She took the plate, smiling like an angel. And when she asked me to join her, I had never moved quicker in my life.

* * *

**Look Out. **Committed to Crime will be up soon! I'm intending to have it up in the next month.

**Review. **As we are the warriors of the weekends.


	11. Run Devil Run

**Chapter Eleven: **Run Devil Run

**Third**

Polished nails shined underneath the moonlight as Phoenix sat in her spot in complete boredom. After Paul had suddenly taken off, she was left to her own questions as everyone else around her carried on as if the situation had never happen. She was confused to say the least, what had she done to spark such a harsh reaction? He had just run from her like she carried the bubonic plague and her eyes had turned to the darkest of black like a possessed soul.

It just wasn't fair.

She leaned back against the log, pressing herself closer together to get a little more warmth. Since the sun was now completely set, the air had turned cold, the wind beginning to pick up. She wanted a beer, the frothy liquid that would soothe her soul into completion. It was what she needed, what she desired, what she craved.

_Just like the warmth of Paul's skin._ The thought shook her to her very core, bringing on another wave of confusion. Not ever did she think about another of the opposite sex in any form other than pleasure purposes. It just wasn't in her nature. Boys were to have fun, not to share a life with. A commitment. It just wasn't plausible, simply because two people were never meant to be together forever. And that was what she believed in her heart.

There was a tap on her shoulder, beckoning her out of her mindless state. Hardly mindless, at least in her opinion. She turned her head the slightest, her brown eyes rising from the jean covered legs to the face that owned the body. A smile broke out on her face, a small squeak escaping her lips. She was up on her feet in less than ten seconds, another twenty and she had jumped on the person who disturbed her moment of troubled thoughts.

"Mason!" She squealed, her legs wrapping around his thin waist. "How are you big brother?" She leaned away, placing her painted red lips against her cheek. She missed her brothers more than words could say and actions could express.

He grinned, wrapping both of his arms around her legs to support the weight she held. "I was doing fine until I was mauled by an oversized bear." Ears perked up from the other side of the fire. "Well, I wasn't mauled but it came pretty close and started growling at me." There was a rustling of footsteps, two figures disappearing into the forest.

Mason looked past his sister, at those left sitting by the fire. "Have you guys seen the size of those wolf's? At least, I thought it was a wolf." He set Phoenix down on her feet, pulling her into a side hug. As much as he hated to admit, Mason missed his sister just as much as she missed him. "Hey Nixx? Why do you have about four of my shirts in your closet? They smell like your gross hooker perfume now."

"You're wearing it so you can't complain. Now you smell just like the woman you really are." Her love turned to sarcasm, her arms hooking around his thin waist. He was small, just like she was and like Ryder was. Seb was the only one who didn't get his mothers genetics and was much more of a bigger build than the other three.

"I split- You know what never mind. Have you eaten yet? Or did you want to catch a late dinner?" Mason looked around the fire, nodding to those he recognized and offering a polite smile to those he didn't.

Phoenix opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off from a voice much deeper than her own. "She's already ate." Seth said, sauntering up towards where the brother sister combo were standing. "Did you walk here? I can give you both a ride home if you want." His eyes held more information than he was telling, his voice pressing.

Mason nodded not picking up on the tense atmosphere. "Yeah, I've been cooped up in my dorm all week figured I'd get some exercise." He looked down at his little sister who was staring at Seth with an odd expression. "Nixx?"

"Oh." She shook her head lightly, "Thanks Seth. I guess we should get going." Her eyes scanned the once lively crowd, now very quiet and lonely in comparison to before. Half the members were missing, the other half shooting each other looks that Phoenix could not comprehend.

* * *

School tumbled in like a force of crashing waves. Phoenix hadn't seen or heard from any of the guys since that Friday at the bonfire. She had spent most of the weekend with her brother; fighting, yelling, watching movies, and having competitions over the littlest of things. Sebastian joined them late on Sunday, just as surprised as Phoenix was that Mason was home. If anything, she only assumed that she would only see him in between exam breaks.

Phoenix walked the halls of the school, heading towards her favourite part of the day. Detention. She entered the room quietly, barely nodding to the teacher who looked up at her arrival. Like they cared anyways, it just meant more money for them in the end. She sat down at one of the desks closest to the window. If she was going to be stuck here for the next hour, she would at least have something to stare at other than the four walls she had been surrounded by all day. Closing her eyes, she relaxed in her chair her mind leaving the room completely.

Meanwhile, a boy of almost six feet and black hair styled in a faux hawk stepped into the room. Another day, another detention. This boy was no stranger to the detention room, spending most of his high school years within the room. His teeth tongues at the lip ring stationed in the middle of his lip, a sly grin never leaving his face. The boy radiated of trouble and nothing but.

The door slammed open uncharacteristically, making everyone in the room turn toward the source of the loud bang. Phoenix looked over at the door lazily, her eyes widening slightly at the boy who just walked in. Piercings, bad attitude, rebel, he was just her type. Her eyes traced his body, stopping on the Guns 'N Roses tee, and the horribly ripped jeans. She licked her lips unconsciously.

The boy seemed to catch her stare, the sly grin turning into a rather cruel smirk before he began to make his way into the room. He passed every row until he reached the last two, passing in between them. Slowly, he sauntered towards his destination in that happened to be beside Phoenix. Phoenix felt her mouth go dry at the thought, it had been so long since she had lived this sort of way. Unexpected, dangerous, spontaneous. The rush was already flowing through her veins.

She turned her head, looking out the window once more, trying to ignore the other as he sat down in the open desk beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she was watching him, watching him stare at her with an obvious expression on her face. Her lip curled, it was time to play.

**Phoenix**

A sly smile crossed my lips as I turned to look in his direction. When our eyes met, I felt a shudder run down my spine. It was not like when I looked at Seth or Paul or even Sam in levels of attractiveness, this boy could hardly even compare. But he lacked something those other three did, this boy was absolutely dangerous. The way his deep brown eyes held nothing but a look of adventure and despair. He licked his lips, my eyes following the movement.

"Jess." He was first to speak, his voice surprisingly smooth and not the rough tone I would have pegged him for.

I held out my hand, giving him a shy but millionaire dollar smile. "Phoenix. So how did you land up in here?" There was no way I was going to let this conversation die.

His smile suddenly dropped, his body leaning forward towards mine. I could smell the nicotine on his breath and the axe that coated his skin. "Let's just say, there's a reason why the second science lab is out of use for the next two weeks." He said with a straight face before the smile reappeared and he sat back in his seat. I cocked an eyebrow, expecting more than just an out of order science room. He did not look like the type of guy to be taking science in the first place. But who was I to judge? Detention like this was not made for just one person.

"You're the girl who beat up the Principals daughter, aren't you?" I couldn't help but groan at the memory that wound me up here. It had caused more unnecessary drama then needed. Especially with Sam, that man just did not know how to let up a bit. Melt that icicle growing inside his ass, remove the stick shoved up there, or for the love of God just stop caring. But that was impossible, however loopholes still existed.

When I looked back at his curious yet dead eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle. "What gave it away? The white girl status?"

"The don't fuck with me stare."

"Jess, I think we will be splendid friends."

He let out a grunt of whether was agreement or disagreement, which I could not tell. But the silence was not awkward, but comforting.

* * *

There was five minutes left of detention, my eyes staring down the clock as the seconds ticked by slowly. It was mocking, sadistic in an aggressive way. Some time during the period, Jess and I had pushed our desks together, littering the top with sharpie drawn doodles and lyrics that we could think of. One stood out in particular, the words had created an awkward pregnant pause between us.

At first Jess had been reluctant to say anything at all, but all he said was that wolves were a touchy subject between the people of the reserve. My mind immediately reeled to the reaction of the 'pack' when Mason had a run in with one of the wolves. Well, if they existed you were bound to see them once or twice.

It was no different then seeing a rat in the subways at New York. If you hadn't, well maybe you weren't looking hard enough. However, I certainly was not looking for the wolves, that would be one of the last creatures I would want a run in with.

"Hey," Jess whispered, even though it wasn't necessary in the laid back society of the detention room. "A couple buddies and I are heading down to Port Angeles for the night. You wanna join?"

Any other teen would have rejected, or at least weighed the options of heading down to a strange city with people they've never met before. I, on the other hand, was eager to respond.

"I'm down. I've been dying to get off the reserve."

Jess smiled causing my heart to almost leap from my chest. "Great. There's this huge party in one of the warehouses."

And suddenly, I was back in New York.

**Authors Note: **Ohmagawd. I'm soo sorry it took me so long to get this out! -hides- Anywhoo, it should not take me that long to get out the next chapter (cross your fingers) as I am no longer in school. Just working in a fabric store. And no, I do not know anything about fabric or sewing, I'm just helping out a friends nan. I'm hoping to get Committed to Crime out THIS month. I would have last month but there was a severe drop in my chemistry mark (nine percent) so I had to work my but off to at least get a 70. Since I went into the exam with a 68, I achieved my 70 so go me. Chapter title belongs to SNSD, or Kesha, who ever you want to side with on the battle. Thanks loves! Dedications to **RealLifeWolfGirl. **

**Review.** For the love of Paul, just review.


	12. High High

**Make sure you also check out my newly released fic Committed to Crime. It's an EmbryOC. **

**Chapter Twelve**: High high

There were a few things of parties that always amazed me the most. One, how the house never seemed to stop shaking from the pumping music, overload of bodies, and from the damage of spilt alcohol and burns from smokers. The frame always held, never giving, but settling for trembling in the embrace of teenagers. Two, how many people could force themselves in a room with the smell of pot and body odour, and just not give a fuck. The smell of pot was not keen on my senses, the smell alone giving you a small dose of high. I didn't need pot like I needed my beer or cigarettes. I had walked down the road of hardcore drugs before, in my earlier years. I knew what they lead to and it was a path I wasn't willing to take again. My third and final point being, how the fuck did the police not notice a bunch of teenage punks partying in a giant warehouse not far from civilization itself.

Funny how things work out.

After Jess and I had left detention we had ran to his truck, as it rained down on us, and had left to pick up his two buddies. There was Graycon and Lily, Graycon seemingly the exact opposite of Jess. He had long hair that was braided to the side, and had the brightest green eyes I had ever witnessed. He seemed too sweet, too nice to be hanging around this kind of scene. But I had been proven wrong as soon as we hit the pavement once more. This kid was a wild child, no bonds could keep him caged.

I took much to the same judgement of Lily, despite the cigarette in her hand, the overly flowing hippy skirt and tank top just seemed out of place on her body. Her hair was a lighter brown, reaching nearly her waist, and there looked like there wasn't a hint of makeup on her skin. I was jealous, horribly jealous as she was gorgeous. She had natural beauty I couldn't even think of having, mine built up mostly on foundation, red lipstick, and eyeliner from a pen. It seemed like everything she did was better then me, the sound of her voice, the way she laughed, flirted with Jess and Graycon, and even how she held her cigarette.

I disliked her from the moment I met her.

I twirled the cigarette I was holding in one hand, readjusting my back against the wall. I was taking a small break from the floor, the rush beginning to wear down to nothing but adrenaline, even then it was lacking in state. I silently cursed myself for the lack of breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. My stomach growled every few moments to remind myself it was still there. Waiting.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet cancer into my lungs and then excursing the smoke from my mouth. A hand fell on my waist, a head dropped on my shoulder. Before I even opened my eyes I knew it was Jess. Jess who was already drunk, high, and probably on the hunt for a good lay. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to see his face so close to mine.

"I thought you went after short skirt, nice legs girl." I taunted, giving him a sly smile in the process. Although not drunk, a buzz floated in the back of my mind deterring my decisions and vision in the slightest. But not enough. Not enough to sleep with a guy I had just met today in detention. I've done some dumb things in my life, but I like to be able to say not being a whore was one of my redeeming qualities.

"She had a boyfriend." His breath was hot against my neck, sending a small shiver of pleasure down my spine. "Want to dance?"

I looked down at him, curiosity shouting through my veins. The sly smile turned to a lighter nature, I could hardly begin to contain my excitement. Dancing, if sometimes you could even call it that, was always my favourite past time at any party. You could get busted for alcohol, you could get busted for drugs, but not for dancing. Dancing was free.

I held his hand as we made our way to the dance floor, my cigarette laying on the ground after momentarily being stomped on. I could feel my body already moving with the music, hips in sync with the beat. Jess smiled from behind, his hands once again returning to my hips as we found our spot near one of the open windows. Despite it being considerably warm out, the breeze flowing in was chilly, sending more than enough goosebumps over my skin.

As if Jess wasn't doing enough of that already.

**Paul**

It seemed as the more I mashed at the buttons on the play station controller, the more my character died on screen. Beside me sat Jared, his own controller being abused by thumbs as well. Except his character was walking out of every battle with barely a scratch on him while mine bled on the ground. I looked away as more fake blood hit the screen, no longer wishing to play the game anymore.

"What's that now, ten to one?" Jared taunted, setting down his controller and leaning back against the couch that Quil was occupying. "Up for another round Pauly?"

"Shut up." I growled out, gritting my teeth as I placed the controller on the ground. I pushed myself to my feet, walking towards the kitchen to grab a drink. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling chilled me to the very bones, and by how the others were acting. I could tell that it wasn't just some vampire taking a stroll through the woods. A groan pushed its way through my throat, as the bottle of water snatched from the shelf on the fridge disappeared within seconds.

I wanted to see her, I needed to see her.

Things were moving to slowly for myself. Well, especially since I had almost attacked her brother the night of the bonfire. He smelt just like her, perfume and her naturally. The sweet smell that intoxicated me, the wolf had lost the battle with self control. Something I hadn't excelled with to begin with. In the end, Phoenix didn't know. She could feel the bond between us but it wasn't as strong for her as it was for me.

"You alright there sweets?" Emily entered the kitchen, holding a few bags of groceries in her arms. She waved me off as I moved forward to help her. "Just picked up a few things, no need." She said happily, placing each brown bag of groceries on the counter in a line. "Now tell me what's got you all riled up."

Emily was like a big sister to all of us, she took care of us individually and as a pack. If it wasn't for her... Well things would be a lot uglier than just a few torn apart vampires when they crossed the line.

"I feel weird, like somethings wrong..." My hand came to my chest, rubbing at the bare skin that stretched over tense muscles.

Emily frowned, crossing the kitchen and wrapping her arms around my larger frame in a hug. I sighed at the contact, not able to get my mind off Phoenix. "What if she's in trouble? I can feel it Em." Regrettably, my voice came out as a whine as I couldn't stop my body from shaking. For once, not from anger but from helplessness. My imprint could need me and I wouldn't have the slightest idea. I could barely even be considered her friend. That's what hurt the most.

Emily pulled back, giving a smile of comfort. "I'm sure it's just because you haven't seen her since the bonfire. It's taking quite the toll on you, isn't it?" Her voice was teasing as she moved back to the refrigerator, placing the newly bought groceries on the shelf. "She's probably at home as we speak. There's not much she could do to get into trouble here, and if there was something going on you would know."

She was right, if a vampire had crossed to our side we would all have been alerted the moment it happened. I sighed once more, admitting defeat. "You're right Em, I'm sure nothings wrong. Maybe I'll just go for a run..." Without further explanation I knew she knew what I had meant; transforming into my wolf form and running as quick as possible as I could to Phoenix's backyard. It had become my daily morning routine.

I couldn't have been graced with a normal imprint.

I had to get the one who liked nothing more than to smoke cigarettes on rooftops and party until her heart stops.

That's why I showed up every morning before Seth would pick her up from school, too make sure that heart I loved so much, hadn't stopped beating.

I made my way out towards the line of trees in the backyard, hand already on the button of my jean cut-offs when the back door slammed from behind. "Paul!" Seth shouted, running across the lengthy backyard like a chicken with his head cut off. I growled in annoyance, turning around to give the ickle a glare of pure anger. It was bad enough he was better friends with my imprint, but now he was stopping me from seeing her?

"Paul!" He shouted again, his arm reaching forward. That's when I noticed the black little cellular device in his hand. My eyebrow rose in confusion, as I took the phone from him and holding it awkwardly for a moment. "It's Phoenix, somethings wrong."

I felt my own heart stop.

"Phoenix?" My vocal chords choked, the word coming out in broken syllables. He nodded solemnly, gesturing that I place the phone to my ear. I didn't waste another second. Her name came out again, this time with more confidence and less struggle.

A muffled sob came from the other line, sending a course of shivers to rack through my body. Who ever made her cry would pay. "Paul," I never wanted to hear her say my name like that again. "I need you to come pick me up. Please." She sounded as helpless as I felt back in the kitchen, though not as much as I felt now. The next few sentences I could barely make out, stringing a form "Jess", "party", "Port Angeles".

"Phoenix," I tried to keep my voice smooth, not wanting her to hear the anger lying underneath. How could someone make a beautiful angel like her cry? "Where are you in Port Angeles."

Another sob came from the line, "Near the abandoned factory." Was the only detail she gave. "Jess left me and Lily alone, next thing I know-" She broke down into a fit of sobs, it took ever fibre of my being to not transform right then. "Some apartment building, it was blue I think."

"Sit tight, I'm coming to get you. Just let me get Sam-"

"No!" Came the backlash, I expected as much. Of course Sam was her least favourite being, but he knew Port Angeles better than any of us. I, unfortunately, knew the least.

Seth had disappeared into the woods and I knew he had transformed. "Nixx, I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. Sam knows Port Angeles the best, we'll be able to reach you faster." Just as I finished the sentence, Sam and Seth emerged from the tree line. "We're leaving right now. Just sit tight. Are you alone?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Lily's out there Paul." I had no idea who Lily was, more or less heard of anyone of that name.

"Stay put, lock the door. We'll be there soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**AN: **It took me forever to get this out. I am so so so sorry guys. Real life sucks, yeah? Hopefully when I get settled next month things will get better. And I thought just dealing with school was hard. Please review, I'd like to see what goes on in your beautiful minds.

**Review. **Because real men just don't need shirts. Or pants.


	13. World Falls Away

**Chapter Thirteen: World Falls Away**

**Warnings: **Substance use and abuse. Hugs not drugs.

**Phoenix**

Sweat dripped off skin as bodies moved to the music. I could feel Jess growing tired behind me as we danced to the beat, his sweat mingling with mine. I felt the heat leave from behind me, Jess reappearing before my eyes. He made the motion of drinking, before disappearing through the crowd leaving me alone. I licked my lips, ignoring my own thirst. All I could focus on was the beat of the song, my hips moving in sync.

It wasn't long until another man came along to take Jess's spot. He pressed up tight, his hands large against my hips. I turned my head the slightest, catching a flash of a semi-attractive face with bloodshot blue eyes. I turned around completely so our hips were now pressed together. I leaned forward so our faces were only an inch apart. A shudder of disgust wracked my body as I felt something stir from down below.

"Should we move this somewhere else?" My voice was husky from the lack of water, bringing it down a few decibels. The man grinned like the idiot he was.

"Where shall we go baby?" His words slurred as he pressed his face into my neck. I shuddered again, but not before wrapping my arms around his back.

My knee raised slowly, just grazing his thigh the slightest before coming back down. Then I brought it up completely, kneeing him in a place where the sun had never kissed. "You can go to hell." With a sly grin I stomped off in the direction that Jess had gone in, thoroughly pissed off. If that man wanted a slut, he could sure as hell go find someone else.

As I stomped around, a growl escaped my lips as I came to face Lily. I scowled as I watched her flirt with another man, her body pressed up against his much like mine had been with the other guy moments ago. She then looked in my direction, grinning madly as she waved towards her direction. The couple shifted so she was in the front, him standing behind with his arms wrapped around her body possessively.

"Hey girl!" She slurred out, giggling like a mad woman. I smiled back weakly, sizing the man before me up. If I needed to, I could take him down that I was sure of. "Can you tell Jess not to worry, I'm going to go back to his place for a bit." I looked at her shocked, even though deep down I know I had been in her place more than a handful of times before. I did almost anything back then for a fix.

I tugged her away from the guy, ignoring both of their protests. "Lil, I know we just met but do you think that's such a good idea?" I asked, trying to dissuade her from making a potential mistake. "You've been talking to this guy for how long?"

She laughed, and I could feel the jealousy clawing once more, only she would have a laugh that could make her more attractive. "And you knew Jess for how long before you jumped into a car with him? Don't judge me!" Her features became more defined as the anger radiated from her body. "I'll be back in about two, just keep Gray and Jess distracted."

I bit my lip, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry." I said lowly, reaching out to her with one last bit of hope. She smiled, her arms wrapping around my smaller, less full figured frame.

"It's alright darling." She giggled, pulling back and walking towards the man she was about to leave with. They talked for a few seconds, each of them glancing over in my direction as I stood there awkwardly. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to walk away, to go find Jess and have him try to stop her. But I didn't, I was planted to the spot.

The couple approached, Lily seeming a little less bright and a bit angry. The man cleared his throat, smiling down at me. I scowled, not liking this one bit. "A few of my friends are going to be joining us as well. You sure you don't want to come?" My eyes widened as I looked back and forth between the pair.

That's when it occurred to me, I could handle myself but could Lily? What if they drugged her? What if they...

I twisted my scowl into a sly grin, wincing on the inside at the blow to my pride. "What are we waiting for?"

The walk out of the abandoned factory was hauntingly uncomfortable. The sounds of the party died, the outside completely deserted of drunken teenagers, the night had become perfectly still. A shudder ran down my spine, my mind still telling me to run as my legs struggled to hold my weight. Something was off, this felt completely wrong and yet I was doing nothing to get away.

Before I knew what I was doing, I looped my arm through Lily's trying to keep her as close as possible. Oblivious pretty Lily just smiled and let out a small squeal, exaggerating her drunken state to the maximum. As we walked towards the street, a group of guys were standing there casually, beer bottles still in hand. They began to cheer and cat call when they watched us approach, Lily's man guiding us by placing his hands on the small of our backs.

My heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest.

Standing among the group of boys was a familiar face, one that I had only seen not that long ago. The man sneered when we came into full view, his eyes narrowing in my direction. "What did you bring that bitch along for?" He asked his friend, pointing a finger in my direction while messily spilling some beer onto the ground.

"Sorry baby, I didn't realize that you could not handle a little rough play." My new yorker accent was heavier than normal as the words came out in a hiss. His pointer finger went down as his middle finger went up, I couldn't help but mimic the action rousing laughs from the other guys. I couldn't help but grin sadistically when they began to tease him mercilessly.

As we warehouse began to disappear from behind me, my heart had not calmed down one bit. If anything, the adrenaline had only increased leaving me winded. But I kept my game face on, laughing at their jokes and pretending to be drunker then I really was. The only thing I was grateful for was the Lily was still attached to my arm, her eyes glazed over and dropping slowly. I bit my lip, trying to support her weight as best as I could.

Things would turn bad if she fell asleep and I refused to let that happen.

I did my best to pay attention to my surroundings, which in the end was probably as helpful as a two sticks and the job to start a fire. Despite the situation, I still had a buzz from the party whether I liked it or not. I had not had that much to drink, but just inhaling the fumes from all the pot being smoked was enough to damage my brain cell count for that moment. The street names were hazy, the numbers unrecognizable, and details washed into oblivion. Things were seemingly utterly hopeless now.

I took down big gulps of air, trying to clear my lungs and hopefully my head as well. I could not give up, I just couldn't.

But something kept telling me that I should have caused a scene, made Jess appear out of nowhere, just gotten everyone's attention so that Lily could not leave with that man. Yet in the end, I hadn't. I had created even more of a problem then it had started out to be. Besides, how hard could it be to follow the drunken calls of men down the street?

I was from New York goddammit, this city had nothing on me.

I stumbled up the staircase of the apartment, following the drunken group of guys up the stairs. By the time we hit the forth staircase, I could feel myself slowing down with the weight of Lily by my side. Didn't this place have an elevator? I glanced around at the dirt and grime that coated the floor, walls, and ceiling, the place was dimly lit as well giving the walls an unhealthy glow. On second thought, I think I preferred the stairs.

"Here, let me take her." Before I could protest the guy Lily was with scooped her up, helping her up the last flight of stairs. I felt myself stagger a bit at the sudden relief, a hand on the small of my back keeping me from falling down the last bit of stairs I had managed to climb.

I mumbled my thanks, trying to ignore the hand that hand drifted to rest on my hip as we began to climb again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guy that I had kneed in the male reproductive organ, a goofy smile placed on his face.

If he thought he was about to succeed in his conquest, he had another thing coming. I was going to call Jess as soon as we got into that place. And that's when it hit me, I had just met Jess today, I didn't have his phone number.

Shit.

Who could I call? Who could I trust?

My brothers were out of the question. I could not call Mason as he was in Seattle, and he was probably either at studying or dead asleep. He works so hard, I couldn't bare to bother him with something like this. Sebastian wasn't an option either, as he just left for a skating tournament in Sacramento. I was alone. Again. Not that I could ever expect anything different.

As we entered the apartment I had barely enough time to register the number three hanging on the door before it slammed shut behind me and busted balls. My head whirled, the entire night catching up to me quicker than expected.

I fell onto the couch, trying to ease my spinning head. When a beer was handed to me from a cooler, I didn't even think before cracking it open and taking large gulps until little was left. Lily was on a chair across from me, sitting on the guys lap like she was his prize. It was rather revolting to watch as he whispered in her ear and she giggled like a school girl. My lips curled up into a snarl absently as I took another sip from the beer bottle.

They all talked for a few minutes, I barely spoke a word. I couldn't find words to say that weren't insults or anything remotely nice at all. After all, we were all taught to if we could not say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Like how they were all slimy greasy bastards that should have the right of reproduction taken away from them so they don't waste our precious oxygen or any other valuable resources.

"You're awfully quiet." I felt my hair disappear from my neck as it was moved to behind my ear and rested on my back. I turned slightly to face the guy beside me, ignoring the flirty grin on his lips. I wasn't here to play, I was here to supervise. "Whats wrong? You got a boyfriend?"

I leaned back against the couch, decided to play a game of my own. A smirk slowly formed on my lips as I spun the beer bottle in my hands. "If I did, would I be here?" I shot back, ignoring the hand that was placed on my thigh. He chuckled as he moved closer, I expected that warmth that I often felt with Seth or Embry or even Paul, but this man provided little body heat like the others.

My body froze as that thought ran through my head. Seth, why hadn't I thought of Seth? I laughed to myself, shaking my head the slightest.

The guy, however, seemed to take that as a sign to move in even closer. That's when I felt my self control tweak the slightest. I moved in so our lips were only centimetres apart, my one hand placed on the back of his head, threading his hair through my fingers. "I..." I watched as his eyes trailed down to my mouth, him moving forward slightly but held back by the grip I had on his hair. "Would really appreciate it if you backed the fuck up."

And just like that I pushed him away, got up from my spot and went over to lean against the wall. I could hear them laughing and the teasing but I simply did not care as I stared down the man I had just rejected.

"I told you she was a bitch."

The comment went ignored, as did I for the next half hour.

Just as I thought things could not get any worse, and by that I meant when the stereo had been turned on, Lily and her 'man' had begun to dance, and the drinking had only gotten heavier, the worst thing imaginable happened. One of the guys pulled out a case from underneath the couch, placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

My eyes went wide, my mouth ran dry. I knew what was about to happen, having only experienced it before.

Before I knew it lines were spread, a credit card placed on the table top, a few needles laid haphazardly not too far away and that was only the beginning. Bile rose in my throat as I watched them all crowd around, the one guy dragging Lily down to the ground with him.

I ran to the first door I found, happy to see a bathroom splayed out in front of me. The door was shut and locked before I moved towards the toilet, feeling my body already begin to dry heave. The sting of alcohol and hydrochloric acid came too soon as I emptied my stomach. Tear sprung to my eyes not only from the pain but from the memories as well.

After a few seconds of sitting there, shaky hands grasped my phone as I dialled Seth's number quicker than ever.

"Hello?"

"I fucked up Seth, I fucked up bad."

**Authors Note: **Happy mothers day to all the mothers out there!

I thought I should update, not only because you guys are awesome, because hectic life is about to get more hectic. I'm moving, in two days, start a new job, and am going to start volunteering. On the plus side, my social life is going to be nonexistent so no more Monday night bonfires and beer for me. This chapter was particularly hard for me to write, as I have a past with drug abusers (and no I do not mean myself). Hugs kids, not drugs.

In dedication to Peter and Jamie, may you boys rest in paradise.

**Special thanks to **RealLifeWolfGirl, ..LoVe, Insane Zula, laurazuleta18, justxwords, and LegoLassss. You guys rock.

**Review. **Paul would, you should too.


	14. Falling Down

**Warning: Violence, substance abuse, sexual content and use of weapons.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Falling Down**

I tapped my hands against my thighs as I waited impatiently on the bathroom floor. I had come to ignore the sound of the music, the laughter, and even a hint of a whisper. My phone lay on the ground beside me, ring tone on as loud as possible. I felt tranquil, at peace, in my own little serenity in one weird fucking way. I kept replaying the conversation over and over in my mind, my fingers unknowingly tracing Paul's name across my thigh after every third beat.

Keeping my eyes closed, I stayed in that state, I was safe there. Not like back in the room where so many unpleasant memories shone. I could feel that small itching, wishing, need for that feeling those chemicals provided. The feeling was becoming overwhelming, my skin was beginning to crawl across my muscles and bones.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I jumped up from my position, hands automatically going up to defend myself. "What?" I croaked out, keeping my stance solid.

"Get out I need to piss." Was the cold hiss of one of the guys from the living room. Slowly, I dropped my arms moving to open the door. As much as I didn't want to, causing a scene was the last on my mind right now.

Paul would be here soon.

He will find me, I just know he will.

But why Paul? Why not Seth? Why did Seth just pass me off like that? Just why did I trust Paul so damned much? I hardly knew him but I spent all my free time with Seth, so shouldn't he have been there talking to me, calming me down?

_Bang. _

I jumped out of my skin, not able to miss the mans shouts. Quickly, I unlocked the door, stumbling out into the open area of the living room. I blinked owlishly at the sudden lack of lighting, all being dimmed by the covering of lamp shades. Lily laid on the floor, giggling to the ceiling as the man beside her traced the flat expanse of her torso with his fingers in great fascination.

There was two on the couch, both the two that I had insulted earlier in the night. To my luck, and blatant horror, everyone seemed to have already rode the coaster. I felt my stomach twist, bile once again rising in my throat. I placed my hand over my mouth, stumbling towards the front door. I could not handle this anymore.

I was not as strong as I thought.

Before I could reach the handle, a body appeared in front of it. "Where are you going?" It was the guy from the bathroom, his eyes bloodshot but more alert then the other. I looked up at him defiantly, swallowing my fear for the moment.

"I'm leaving." I motioned for him to move out of the way.

He, however, did not seem to like my words or actions. "You're not going anywhere. I ain't having no cops show up on my doorstep." A clicking sound rattled my ear drums, my eyes snapping down to the pocket knife now in his hand.

My hands went up in defence as the room went quiet. "Phee?" I looked over my shoulder, the new nickname going unnoticed, where Lily was now sitting up her eyes wide. "Whass goin' on?" Her words were slurred, her brain floating in the harmful chemicals consumed over the night. "Are you leaving?"

"No ones leaving!" The guy in front of me snapped, his hands shaking as he held the knife with little confidence.

I closed my eyes, remembering the party back in New York, the first time I had ever tried the roller coaster ride that drugs were. The way my body tingled at first, then the high hit me at full blast. It was scary, mind blowing, and absolutely freeing. Happiness was the first emotion, then the paranoia set in. Everything became threatening, even the slightest things. Anything could make you fall, fall back into the harsh reality life was.

Paranoia had finally set in for the man in front of me.

"I'm not going to call the cops. I just want to get home." I pleaded quietly, my lower lip beginning to tremble.

"Not so tough now are ya!" A shout from the couch.

"We should teach her a lesson!"

My body joined my lower lip in its tremble. I was scared. Terrified. Frozen to the spot. I couldn't leave. There was no escape. I needed Seth, I needed Embry...

I needed Paul.

"Phee! Just come sit next to me!" Lily giggled, her arms throwing outwards hitting her partner in the chest, her giggles turned to a roar of laughter as the boy growled in annoyance. The thought of Paul struck me once more, his smiling face appearing in my mind. Not only did an unconscious smile appear, but I felt a new found strength inside. It spread like fire burning through my veins.

Who was the scared little girl? I didn't know her. She wasn't me.

I opened my eyes, staring down the man in front of me. "You have ten seconds to drop the knife before I castrate and disembowel you." The threat may have seemed weak, but no hint of a joke came through the words. They were cold, hard, true words. The man seemed taken back at first, but then he snickered.

"What are you going to do about it shorty?" I scowled, glaring up at the man. He may have been taller, but he certainly was no Sam at height. Or even weight. I wasn't scared of him. At least, no longer.

I didn't think twice before raising my fist, snapping my arm back and then pushing it forward to connect with the mans nose. I hit the target dead on, enjoying the crack of bones underneath my knuckles. He was only lucky I didn't have my brass knuckles on or else he would have experienced pain and damage at a whole new level. The knife clacked to the floor and I was quick to pick it up.

"Lily get up." I demanded, holding the knife high and strong in front of me. I meant business.

The man I had just attacked was cussing, holding his nose as blood ran from it like water does from a faucet. Lily hesitated, sharing a look with her partner before getting on shaking knees. Her partner did nothing to stop her, barely looking at her only at the ground. He must have realized it was smarter to lose the lay instead of his 'pride and joy'. As Lily struggled to her feet, I stepped towards her, my eyes sharp on each individual. When I reached her, I took her arm in mine and helped her to her feet. "We're leaving." She nodded her head slowly, no longer objecting.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket, catching me off guard. In that split second of weakness, the knife was knocked from my hand and back onto the floor. I found myself joining it not even a second later.

I screamed in pain as I landed on my back, my arms flat above my head held there tightly by one hand. Blood from above, dripped onto my face as I looked up at the guy I had punched earlier. "Fucking little cunt, thinkin' you could get away with that." He cursed, his grip tightening on my wrists. I squirmed in pain, trying to buck him off of me. He stopped, looking down with a twisted grin on his face. "If that was all you wanted baby, all you had to do was ask."

I snarled in disgust, struggling even harder in his grip. With his free hand, I felt his hand travel down my body stopping at the chest, and then continuing on towards my jeans. I laid still, weighing the options in my mind as I did my best to ignore the man above me. My cell phone broke free of my pocket, the man holding it up mockingly.

"Who was calling you? Your boyfriend?" I shook my head wildly, once again struggling beneath him. "He's not going to want you anymore when I'm finished with him. Nobody likes damaged goods. It's a shame too." He leaned down, his breath fanning across my face. "You're a pretty one." I slammed my head into his, our foreheads connecting painfully. He fell back, the phone dropping out of his hands. I grabbed it as it began to vibrate again and quickly flicked it open.

But before I could do anything else, I was being held down again, this time by one of the men off the couch and the guy I had just assaulted twice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily and the man who brought her here, his arm wrapped around her waist, as a knife of his own was pressed against her neck.

Just what had we gotten into?

**Paul**

"Come on Phoenix answer me."

Sam looked over from the drivers seat, anger written all over his face. Yet underneath, you could see the worry leaking into his eyes. Seth sat quietly in the back, having not spoken a word since they had all jumped into the car.

The ringing stopped but no melodic voice greeted my ears, only a scream and some banging. I gripped the phone tightly as I heard some cussing in the background. "You fucking bitch! I'm going to fuck you up so bad no one, not even yourself, will be able to stand the sight of you anymore."

"Sam." I growled, holding the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, I know I heard them."

The car fell in silence, once more listening to the sounds coming from the phone. I couldn't stop shaking as I heard Phoenix cry out from what I could only assume was pain and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"That must be the warehouse." A voice broke from the back seat, Seth leaning forward from his spot. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. None of this wouldn't have happened if he had just picked her up from detention like he was supposed to.

The car sped up as we travelled away from the warehouse and back towards the outskirts of the city. "Hold her down dammit!" Broke from the phone, "We're going to teach this little bitch a lesson."

**Authors Note: **Dun dun dun dun. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You guys are spectacular, lovely, amazing, awesome, beautiful, and just plain magnificent. Even those quiet ones who just favourite the story! Honestly. Special thanks to: Insane Zula, RealLifeWolfGirl, KrazyKitten, The Darkened Hatred of Love, JJ Jefferu, Just Words, Laura Zuleta, Savannah Faith, Rayne Celeste, Rue Dawn, and the anonymous!

Sorry for the cliffy, eh?

Quick note; chapter titles! 1. The Blackout, 2. Brand New, 3. Breaking Benjamin, 4. The Rasmus, 5. Big Bang, 6. BoB, 7. Cage, 8. Avenged Sevenfold, 9. Beast (b2st), 10. The Summer Obsession (cover), 11. SNDS, 12. GD & TOP, 13. Seether, and 14. Atreyu.

Laura Zuleta – I LOVE ELLEN HOPKINS. She is my favourite author time a million. I have all her books :3

Thanks lovelies!

**Review.** And Paul clones will thank you personally.


	15. Am I That Easy?

**Warnings: Violence, sexual content, and use of weaponry. **

**Chapter Fifteen:** **Am I That Easy?**

**Phoenix**

Cotton mouth.

Was the only was to describe my painfully dry mouth. My lips were no longer soft and smooth but chapped and bitten. Teeth marks of my own, luckily, but not so fortunate for my neck and shoulders. I could feel the bite marks, the hickeys, and just the plain bruising left behind. But that wasn't the worst of it, God I wish it was the worst of it.

Streams.

Blood, dried and fresh, coated most of my skin, my back torn up from the countless little scratches and deeper cuts from the knife. My shirt was torn, barely hanging by its threads and shielding nothing modest from the world. My pants were still in tact, much to my barely existing happiness, but I knew if Paul didn't make it here soon, they would no longer be.

Were those my screams?

Lily was sitting, forced to watch as they slowly but surely tortured the living will out of my body. I wouldn't break, I couldn't break, I refused to break. I just had to hold on a little longer.

Dots.

Little black dots danced before my eyes, signalling my lack of holding on much longer. If I could just stay conscious, if I could just grab the knife. Didn't these boys ever learn?

Don't play games with a girl that can play better.

Their defence was down, I took the chance, I made the shot and I scored. Grasping the knife in my fingers, my grip was weaker than I could even imagine, but still enough to keep the knife semi-sturdy. Without thought, I plunged.

A scream ripped through the air, the man responsible for my injuries falling to the ground, grasping his leg in agony. While the room was temporarily frozen, I pushed my self to my knees on shaking arms. I didn't dare glance at the knife that had pierced through the Achilles tendon. I gasped in pain of my own, hot tears pouring down my cheeks.

And just when I thought the world was crashing down on top of me, the front door flew open. Never, had I been so happy to see Sam in my life.

**Paul**

The truck pulled to a stop, the door was open before Sam could even place the gears in parked. My body was shaking as I ran down the street, trying to find Phoenix on pure scent alone. And as a human, that certainly was no easy task. The street was lined with apartment and condos, making it seem near impossible which one she could be in.

If it wasn't for Sam's warning glare, I would have transformed right there. I cursed to myself, running up towards the nearest apartment building. We had no names to go by, just the number of the apartment itself. 313. It could have been any building.

"Paul! Sam! I think I found something." Seth shouted after a few minutes of despaired searching. I was by his side in an instant, staring down at where he knelt on one of the grass properties. Inside his hand was a lighter. It wasn't just any lighter, it was one that I had seen Phoenix use on many occasions. Jack Daniels blared across the front, its insignia prominent.

Relief was brief, as for the next moment I was stalking towards the front door of the blue building.

I didn't press 313 specifically, instead just ran my hand down the long line of buzzers, letting everyone know I was here. It didn't take long before the door was open, no one bothering to even see who was on the other side. The elevator wasn't necessary, as I had opted for the old wooden stair case as I ran up them in the fastest pace I had ever achieved in my human existence.

A hand appeared on my shoulder, just as I was about to barge into the apartment labelled 313. Sam stood in front, raising his hand to the door knob.

Before he could even turn it the slightest, a scream erupted from inside. Not a female scream, however, but a males.

Sam didn't waste time before throwing the door off it's hinges, his power going unnoticed by the the three of us. There was only one thing that mattered, and that was Phoenix.

**Third**

It was if flames had begun to dance around the apartment. Intertwining and licking in their dangerous dance. The non-injured were on their feet within seconds, a duo making a break for the fire escape out the window while one chanced his way through the front door. The youngest of the wolves raised his arm, trapping the man from leaving while snarling.

Paul was by Phoenix before any of them could blink. The plain black shirt he wore in his hands as he moved to cover his imprints body with the cotton material. His massive shoulders were trembling as his body shook violently, the only thing holding him back was that his imprint was hurt, and needed to get out of there before one of the neighbours called the cops.

Because chances were, none of them would be seen as innocent and they would all be spending a night in the slammer.

His touch was gentle, but a gasp of pain escaped the girls throat regardless. Her eyes held no recognition, all they held was panic and alert of the new member. "Phoenix." He held back the growl that threatened to rumble, his tone taking more of a softer approach. "It's Paul, everything is okay now." At least, for her and her friend, the others were border lining between critical condition or possible death if he had his way.

The dark mocha eyes narrowed in recognition before her defensive stance dropped completely. All that was left was a sobbing, broken girl. Paul looked away, his own heart dropping at the sight that was before him. His imprint had needed him, and he had let her down.

This time, he could not hold back the growl.

He may have arrived to late to spare his imprint of the mental, emotional, and physical pain but it was not too late to destroy anything and everything that had brought her to such a state. Once again he moved, rising to his feet and towards the guy on the couch who was bleeding from the ankle profusely. Despite his injury, Paul swung his fist with all intention of causing damage.

The guy fell back onto the couch, his nose bleeding and now placed at an odd angle showing off its newly broken state.

The room fell quiet for the first time.

"What the hell man?" The man spat out, shooting blood towards his attacker in the process. "We were just having a little fun, you know how bitches get."

Paul swung again.

This time hitting, and possibly cracking, the left cheekbone of the other. "Enough to cut them?" _The right cheekbone. _"To molest them?" _The pierced eyebrow. _"To try and rape them?"

He went to swing again but this time he was held back. Sam, who had been rather absent in the entire show, holding Paul's arm in mid-swing. "You've done enough." He rumbled quietly, looking down at the shattered and bloody man. "Help Seth bring Phoenix down to the truck."

Paul hesitated for a moment though he did not need to be told twice. He marched over to his imprint, cautiously picking her up, with one arm around her back the other under her knees, and then headed towards the door.

He wanted to kill them all, to break every bone and every joint in their body. Unfortunately Sam did not share the same views, and wanted them all alive and possibly intact. He smirked sadistically, his thoughts beginning to wander even further.

Finally, the exited the building leaving Seth, Lily and Sam behind.

Back upstairs Seth approached Lily cautiously, holding his hands up in a way that showed he meant no harm. The girl was shaking to death. Despite not having a single mark on her body, minus the one hickey she had received earlier when willing, she was scarred for life. The knife that had been at her throat, had left an angry red indent but no blood was spilled from a wound. She had just sat there helplessly, being forced to watch the horrifying scene before her.

With all the blood, the shouts, and the pain she could not force herself to look away. It was like watching a train wreck, a plane crash, and an accident all at the same time.

Seth placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping his touch gentle as possible. Lily jumped, her eyes wide as she looked up at the new male. He had darker skin then her own, but held many similar feature of her tribe. She relaxed immediately. He wasn't there to hurt her, he was there to help. She smiled through her pain, pushing tonight to the furthest corner of her mind. It was over, she could go 'home'. Wherever that would be for the night.

Lily took Seth's hand, ignoring the shocked look on his face. She needed his comfort more than she had even realized.

She didn't let go for the remainder of the night.

**Phoenix**

I wasn't sure how long Paul and I sat in the back of the truck. The surface pain had dulled considerably, but my heart still ached in my chest. The only thing that was holding me together was the heat that radiated from Paul's chest and into my back. His arms were wrapped around my own torso, leaving me feeling like I was in a cage. I wasn't trapped, but happily comfortable in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered for the umpteenth time, yet this was the first time it registered in my mind.

"It was all my fault." I croaked out, unable to stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt. "If I had just went home, or if I had gotten Jess or Graycon I could have stopped her. I'm so stupid." Paul bristled at the words, letting out his infamous growl as his arms tightened considerably.

"Shut up Phoenix." Was all he said, but underneath I knew he was saying more than that. I couldn't help but smile, leaning back more into his warmth. Paul was much like myself, tough exterior, horrible with words, and a bad attitude to go with it.

We sat in silence for a few moments, my mind rewinding tonight's events continuously, every time the ending the slightest bit different. Every time the ending got worse. What if Paul had never showed up?

What would have happened to her?

What would of happened to Lily?

"Lily!" I jumped forward, a small cry escaping my lips as one of the cuts on my back reopened. Paul cursed, moving forward to grab my smaller frame. I couldn't fight him, I didn't have the energy.

"Lily is-"

"Right here." Seth finished as both him and the girl approached the truck.

Lily stood there awkwardly, biting her lip to prevent her from balling her eyes out. My hatred for her had disappeared over the night, my jealousy wearing thin and then evaporating completely. She was no different from I was, the only difference was I was her just a year or two down the road. I moved slowly away from Paul, reaching over the side of the truck to pull Lily into a hug.

If there was anything I learned from my past mistakes, it was to not push away the comforting arms of others.

She started sobbing as soon as her arms wrapped around my bruised sides. I held back a wince, instead just holding her tighter as she broke down.

In the distance I saw Sam walking towards the truck, thickly toned arms swinging by his sides, lips pursed tightly, and a look that could destroy the world. A shudder ran down my spine, knowing most of that anger was centred directly towards me. He stopped by the bed of the truck, looking at all of us expectantly.

"When we get back, Emily will look over your wounds. Paul." No other words elaborated, only a nod sent in the mans direction. When he spoke again, his tone was softer, "Lily you can either spend the night with my wife Emily and I at our house, or we can take you home."

A choked sob escaped her lips, as she murmured something I could not comprehend into my hair. "She's staying with me."

**Authors Note: **You guys are awesome to the core. I'm so sorry to say that things are only going to get more hectic from here. Not only am I working full time, but next month my sister is getting married next month and then not even two weeks later I'm off to university. Eeeek. Childhood, come back to me.

Thank you for the reviews! Love it, love you, keep it coming.

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA. **As this story is mature rating, I would prefer someone over the age of at least 17. Also, immaculate grammar and spelling is welcome too. I'm warning you all, putting up with me is not easy ;) So if you are interested, drop a line in a review.

**Review. **Or else you will never get the DNA to make your very own Paul clone.


	16. Radiator

**Warnings: Angst, strong language.  
**

**Chapter 16: Radiator **

I have no idea how long I sat there in the back of the truck, just staring up at the stars. Paul hadn't moved from the space behind me, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around my torso. At first, it had been awkward the way he held me as if I was his. I had never felt that way before, and certainly never expected to after a night like this.

Despite how much I tried to ignore it, I could still feel their hands on me, running over my skin slowly before lips would join. Every time I thought of it, a shudder would run down my spine sending my body into small tremors every few seconds. Not once did Paul let go, he would lean down and just whisper nothing but reassurance in my ear.

One small part of me was relieved by his presence. A larger part was terrified and not because of what happened.

No.

Because of the opposite.

Not much noise came from the inside of the truck, the odd whisper or sobbing coming from the Seth and Lily in the back seat. Sam was mostly silent, keeping his focus on the road.

Was it weird I wanted him to yell? To scream at me and remind me of my mistakes?

Why was no one arguing?

This was all so foreign.

The only comforting thought was I would return to my house, my cold dark house that no one nestled in. The repairs were only half finished, the boys stopping by for a few hours a day to work on it while I was at school.

I couldn't help but scoff at the resemblance between the house and I. How tragically impractical that was. Impractical but not...not impossible. And certainly not wrong.

I twisted in the strong arms, the dull aching from my back becoming more and more unbearable by the second. At first, it was awkward, lying on my side feeling the heat radiate from Paul. It wasn't as soothing as leaning against him, my back to his chest. I growled, a habit I had no doubt picked up from the larger man holding me, and turned so our chests were touching. I looked up as Paul looked down, surprised.

I didn't say anything, just kissing his shoulder lightly before laying my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his body tremble against my lightly before falling still once more. A small smile graced my lips, but disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the world from around me. I could never just rejoice, it was something I never allowed myself. Only in the world of drinking, smoking, and partying did I ever just let myself go.

I could blame my family's absence, how my parents just took off like they never had four children. Or maybe how my oldest, and most loved, brother went off the deep end and was never to be seen. I knew he was out there, still treading the stormy waters but I had little proof to back me up.

"Phoenix?" His chest rumbled as he spoke, it was deep sultry and absolutely comforting. I wanted to hate it but I couldn't. "We're about five minutes from Sam and Emily's place." I just nodded against his broad shoulder, pressing my face deeper into his neck. As much as I wanted to push him away, I craved his warmth.

I felt conflicted, torn in two. I was choking on nothing and screaming for something. It was official, the only clear conclusion I could come to.

I, Phoenix Leigh Brown, had broken.

* * *

I ignored Emily as she came running out of the house, first checking over her boyfriend before moving on to a crying Lily. I jumped out of the back of the truck, going over to the other one parked in the driveway and cranking open the door. I could feel Paul's presence behind me but I ignored it as I picked through the seats.

Finally, I pulled a pack of cigarettes from underneath the passengers' side, ones I had left just in case of an emergency. Placing the nicotine stick between my lips, I flicked the lighter open I had left in the pack and inhaled deeply as the flame burned through and lit the cigarette. The rush of nicotine went straight into the lungs, welcomed with wide-open arms. I could feel my body calm down almost instantaneously, I continuously inhaled the sweet cancer causing chemicals.

And just for that minute, I was no longer myself.

I liked that.

However, it was all over too soon. Emily had seemed to finish her checkups on everyone else and had finally made her way over to me. She plucked the almost gone cigarette from my fingers and tossed it onto the ground. Her small lithe arms wrapped around my similar frame and I felt myself being whisked into the direction of the house.

I couldn't find the words to protest, to demand another moment of peace. I was already gone.

... Just have far gone was I?

When was the last time I had flirted shamelessly with Collin? Or made awful jokes with Seth? Fought with Embry? Or even just stood up to Sam?

It was like I was calling my name and no one was answering. I was just a mere shell of the person I once was.

I reached out towards Paul, hoping for that one last connection to myself. But he wasn't there. No one was there. It was just as if they had evaporated into thin air.

I blinked and the scene had changed, or at least that's how it felt. I was sitting on the couch, Emily nursing the wounds on my stomach and chest. Three of my tattoos were out in the open; the other one nestled behind my ear was covered by hair. I looked down at the one on my hipbones woefully.

'Only the strong will survive'

Everything had become so crude, mocking me beyond belief. First, the house and now my tattoo that once stood for something in my life. The two guns on either side of those words were red from blood. Blood that had spilled from the cuts deep in my hipbones, deep enough that stitches may not be out of the question.

I whimpered, bringing my hand over my eyes. I couldn't stand the sight of the tattoo anymore. It had become deceitful, untrue, and nothing more than some wasted ink on some wasted skin.

With one hand still over my eyes, I ran my fingertips along the sparrows that marred the skin just below my collarbone and above my breasts. They had been my first tattoo, at first meaningless. As I was sitting in the chair, man with an overly grown beard pressing the needles of ink into my skin, he told me what the sparrows represented.

_The sparrow represents hope, care and affection towards family and friends, showing the loyalty of the person always returning to them. _

It was then I knew that I had chosen the right one. Some could look at me and say, that didn't represent me at all. I knew differently. They were for my brothers, the only people in the world who mattered to me.

I wracked my mind, trying to remember the remaining words that man had spoke.

_It is a symbol of freedom and humility because of its envied freedom to come and go. A symbol of love, when a sparrow finds its mate it stays with them forever. _

For what felt like the first time, my skin turned hot as pink rushed towards the surface. I was blushing, not because of what I had thought, because who I had thought of.

"Phoenix?" Emily spoke softly, her hands rubbing my up and down my arms as she spread some sort of balm over the skin. I opened my eyes, meeting her own beautiful orbs. "Promise me you'll tell me the truth." I couldn't trust my words so I nodded briefly, not quite sure by the meaning. "Are you okay?"

A crack.

A crack had formed in the shell.

Just like that, the crack had split open the dam. The dam I didn't know existed.

Once again, I broke.

* * *

When I awoke, I was still on the couch, my ears barely picking up on the whispers coming from the kitchen. Lily lay on the couch kitty-corner from mine, sleeping soundly while holding her pillow tightly between her arms. I had no idea how much time had passed, the clock on the television blinking random numbers signalling the power must have gone out sometime in the passing hours. The room was dark, the night still in its wake. I stretched my limbs, hissing at the pain that erupted from small areas of my body.

The whispers stopped.

They couldn't have possibly heard me, could they?

I knocked it off as being ridiculous, just like I had been all night. I looked back down to my torso, glad to see my tattoos covered by what I could only assume was Emily's shirt. I brushed the hair back behind my ear, running my finger over the only tattoo that wouldn't be marred by scars. The two butterflies fluttered across the skin, surrounded by a star and little sparkles. It was horribly girly, the tattoo, but it reminded me of my childhood.

Chasing butterflies was now only a distant memory.

I rose slowly to my feet, shuffling across the floor in pained but fluid movements. My bladder ached inside, my stomach churned, and my skin burned. I was sure my eyes were red and puffy, even maybe bruised from the countless slaps I had received.

If only chasing butterflies was closer.

I hummed to myself, moving through the darkness of the room and towards the lit kitchen. I could hear the tension within, sizzling like bacon on a hot stove. It was as if no one moved, breathed, or even batted an eyelash. Everything was completely still.

At first I poked my head inside, noticing the way Sam stood with his arms around Emily protectively, while Paul held his head in his hands. They all glanced in my direction as the door swung open the slightest. Emily greeted with a smile, Sam looked apathetic, while Paul looked even more down ridden than before.

"Is everything o-"

Emily cut me off, sweeping across the room and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Hey, what do you say about a nice relaxing bath Phee? I'm sure it will relax your muscles and get rid of all that tension."

I blinked at her slowly, feeling my emotions flip like a switch. "I want to go home," My voice had turned cold, almost deadly.

Emily bit her lip, looking back over at the duo by the kitchens island. "Phoenix, I think you should stay here for a bit. What about Lily?"

"I've done enough for her. I'm going home." I detached myself from Emily, moving towards the back door. The sky was lightening the slightest dawn was approaching.

"Phee-"

Sam stood from his spot, looking, no, glaring, down at me. I stood there defiantly, shaky hands placed on scarred hips. I would no longer be that weak person. I was going home, drinking myself to sleep, and smoking a pack or two during. I would wake up in the morning being that person I once was. No more crying, second-guessing, or weakness.

"If you want to leave, get out." He hissed, his arms once more protectively wrapping around Emily. Before I could open my mouth, Paul was on his feet as well, as if he was about to defend my honour.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Paul, sit."

"No Sam! You can't put all the blame on her, she called us didn't she?" I looked at Emily with quizzical eyes, before it finally dawned on me.

"You think this is my fault?" I all but screamed, marching up to him. "You think I wanted their hands on me? Their lips? You think I liked that? I may have gone to that party, but I certainly did not sign up for being molested by some freaks!" My voice cracked at the last word. "I only went there because precious Lily had gone with some guy! Otherwise, I would be back in my bed blessedly passed out in my beer coma. But no-"

Crying, I was crying again. Damn it. I was weak.

"Fuck you Sam, you walk around like you're fucking king of the fucking jungle. But you're not! You're not anything! You're just another fucking face on this earth. You don't hold any authority over me. You... You're just nothing." The words turned to whispers as my lips quivered.

It was then my legs grew weak, my knees knocking together as I tried to stay upright. I could feel my head spinning, exhaustion growing strong. Just like that, I was falling towards the ground, my eyes closing as I braced myself for impact.

It never came.

And I never opened my eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yo yo yo yo yo. I updated, oh yes I did. BIG THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA RUEDAWN. :) Epitome of awesome, right thurr. Anyway, I have been watching way too many mafia movies lately and listening to Hollywood Undead. Neh. I know there is a lot of angst in this chapter, but it will get better. Things have to fall apart in order to come together.

HOLY CRAP I REACHED 100 REVIEWS. you guys are brillant, bloody brilliant. I would like to thank you all individually, for even just writing a simple short review or a story, I like knowing you guys are still with me :)

**Review.** And you become an honourary pack member.


	17. FCPREMIX

Chapter Seventeen: F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X

Third

Phoenix leaned back against her head board, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was refusing. Refusing the urge to tug at her oversized t-shirt she had taken out of Sebastian's room one morning, refusing to grab the pack of smokes she kept under her mattress for safe keeping, or even the few bottles of beer she had brought up the night before with all intention of drinking them.

But she hadn't. Not because she had changed her mind, but because there had been a knock on her door as she had moved to open the first bottle. Which brought her to now, sitting silently on her bed in only an oversized tee and some boy shorts, watching with darkened amusement of the three boys sitting around her room.

Seth had been the first to speak upon arrival, giving her a giant hug before taking his typical spot on the end of her bed. Collin had only gawked, his jaw touching the ground united with the force of gravity, before making sly comments about her wardrobe choice. But Brady, Brady hadn't spoken once since he had arrived. He had taken a spot on the floor nearest to the door and he continuously shifted anxiously throughout the half hour.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Phoenix broke out, stretching her legs so her toes brushed against Seth's side.

Seth turned from his back onto the side where Phoenix's toes barely reached. Propped up on his elbow he gave her a deadpanned look. "Why did you leave?"

"Is there a reason I should have stayed?"

"Do you not trust us?"

"Why are you two only speaking in questions?" Collin butted in, raising from the floor and sitting almost on Phoenix's lap if she had not moved. "We're here because we want to make sure you're okay. Sam was being a dick. We know that, you know that, he knows that. Great, thats settled. What are you doing later?"

Phoenix stared up at the younger boy, not sure whether if she should be amused by his antics, or if she should kick him off the bed. She let out a hollow laugh, running shaky hands through her unwashed hair. She was a mess. And them being here wasn't going to change that anytime soon, as long as she was in control. "Nothing." She tested the waters carefully, cocking an eyebrow at the male.

"Awesome, sex date it is."

Twenty seconds had passed, the room in silence before Seth reached over and smacked his friend upside the head. "She was just almost raped you don't offer her sex you idiot."

Phoenix felt her insides cringe at the word however she was unable to hold back the laugh bubbling in her throat. When she should have been crying over her trauma she decided to embrace it just for the moment. After all, she could not dwell forever. Not even the next day. That made you weak and that was something she had no time for.

Collin pouted, looking over at her with puppy dog eyes. Sadly, he was horribly good at it as well. She giggled some more, reaching over to run her hand through his short hair. "Sorry buddy, you're a bit too young for me. Besides, we all know if I had to chose any of you it would be sweet little Brady." She winked at the boy sitting on the floor, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Brady mumbled under his breath, the words unrecognizable to the female. Unbeknownst to her, the other two had perfectly understood him and were holding back laughs of their own.

Their banter continued for an hour, the room falling into a comfortable state. Phoenix wasn't thinking about her black eye, the marks that marred her skin, or the bruises that ached with every movement she had made.

She was just content.

Phoenix

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My hand acted on its own accordance, reaching over and slamming down on the snooze button. With eyes half open, I glanced over at the clock that read 6:00am. I had no memory of setting my alarm, betting that Seth had done it when he had intruded (once again) my room last night. It had become a habit for him since I had left Emily's and Sam's.

Today was also Monday, the day I was supposed to return to school. I would attend my normal classes, go to detention after school (seeing as I still had days to make up), and come home to spend the night doing homework and joking around with Seth or even Brady and Collin. The trio had come by several times in the past few days, not liking that I was alone.

I had spoke to Mason last night on the phone. He sounded more tired and beat up then I was. I didn't have the heart to tell him I had fucked up once more. I just smiled to the phone, nodded my pretty little head and pretended I was on my best behavior. I had to hold back my words, especially when he had mentioned talking to Sam the previous day.

Why hadn't Sam told him anything?

The question had been imprinted on my mind ever since. Reeling and reeling, the words spitting out continuously.

Was he sorry?

Impossible, he still blamed me.

Either way, he hadn't told Mason about anything.

That brought me to my final decision of last night, taking one more day off school before returning tomorrow on Tuesday. My black eye was practically healed, the lesser of cuts had scabbed over and fallen off leaving just small red lines behind. The deeper cuts were concealed by my shirts and pants to my advantage, although I hadn't made any friends to worry about I didn't need random people poking around in my life. No doubt the school already knows what happened. Between Lily and Jess, it was inevitable. Although I couldn't say the same for Grayson, I had spent little to no time with him that night.

With groans and hisses I got up from the bed, heading over to the dresser where my mirror was placed to check the damage. I grimaced at the yellow bruising along my skin. My cheeks had sunken a bit, my bones sticking out more than normal. It was clear I was unhealthy. My diet for the past few days being nothing but alcoholic monsters and cigarettes.

I looked like a zombie, and not in a total 'zombie walk' sort of way. "Definitely not going to school today." I said to myself, before peeling the clothes off my skin and walking towards the bathroom. Since I was already up I would take a nice long hot bath.

I had to get out of the house before Sam and the boys showed up anyhow. Seth had advised me yesterday that they were coming to continue their work, bringing it forward from that halfway state.

I barely noticed half the time, to me it had become second nature to avoid any hammers or nails lying on the ground, walls without drywall or insulation, and the much needed painted job on every vertical surface.

It had been that way since we had arrived about three weeks ago.

Looking back, it seemed like forever ago when we arrived.

I cranked the faucet hard, watching the clear water pool into the tub. I rubbed my hands together as I felt the steam rise from the hot water. Before stripping off the rest of my clothes, I grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from the shelf above the toilet, popping open the bottle and inhaling the sweet vanilla smell.

It smelt like heaven. Or what I could only assume heaven would smell like.

When my back hit the water, a small hiss escaped my lips. Despite the sting I only welcomed the warmth sinking into my damaged skin and raw muscles. A small smile crossed my lips as I submerged myself completely into the bliss. Yes, this was certainly the best decision I had made in the past week.

I laid there until the water ran cold, the bubbles dissipated and my skin was as wrinkled as my grandmother taken vacation in sunny Florida. My eyes were heavy as they were closed the entire time. The ache had disappeared from my body, leaving the receptors numb and the skin tingling. If only all problems could just disappear as easily as a nice warm bubble bath.

After carefully patting my body dry to not disturb the sleeping dull ache, I pulled on a bandeau bra and a pair of sweat pants. My only pair of sweat pants I owned. After all, my comfort was walking around the house in a pair of panties and a t-shirt. However, with two older brothers around that was not always possible. Especially when Seb had his little skater friends over.

Not that I minded the attention but some of them were just plain dirt bags.

I tied my damp hair into a bun at the back of my head, not caring that most pieces spilled from the weak elastic holding the hair bunch together. I glanced around the bathroom looking for any sign of the time. Sunlight peaked through the window but that was about as far as any evidence shown.

With I sigh I left the bathroom, trekking down the hallway and staircase on a quest for actual food. What I would give for a big mac, a stack of pancakes, and perhaps a whole pack of real bacon. I unconsciously licked my lips. Yes, that certainly sounded delicious.

When I opened the fridge I found nothing. The cupboards, nothing. The pantry, unsurprisingly nothing. I frowned, letting out a sound of discontent before checking the robot cookie jar for good measure. My hand swiped at air.

That's right, I had spent the last of the money on cheap cigarettes and a few horror movies that were so poorly done, I fell asleep watching within the first half hour.

"Fuck." I cursed out loud, slamming down the robots head on the counter. I didn't even bother to check to see if I had broken it. With a stretch of the spine I leaned my head against the newly sanded counter top, letting more colorful strings of curses flow from recovering lips.

Bang.

The screen door slammed shut from behind, startling me out of my momentary depression. I jumped two feet in the air, managing to twirl in the process.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." A deep voice rumbled, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked over at Paul, crossing my arms across my bare stomach. Normally, to show such skin never bothered me. In fact, I usually welcomed it. But now I just felt exposed. I bit my lip, wincing at the small shot of pain before giving a nod of acknowledgment.

He smiled, holding up a paper brown bag the local diners name printed across in bright red lettering. "Thought you might like some breakfast."

All insecurities and worry melted away at that instant, my stomach turning in my abdomen. I tightened my grip for good measure. I took a step forward, leaning against the island in the middle of the room with a grin on my face. "You know what? I'd love some."

Authors Note: It hasn't been forever, I swear it hasn't. I just posted chapter sixteen yesterday, right? I'd apologize but that's a bit redundant now. ANYWHO after mulling over this chapter for the past few days I have come to the conclusion I am not pleased but will post it anyway. I would have had it up two weeks ago (and written better) but I had written in on my new computer I had bought when I came home. Then I left to go back to my job, and was forced to leave my new computer behind. Tear.

Thank you to all who review, alert, favourite, pass by, etc. etc. You guys are awesome, mucho grande love.

Review. I have shirtless Paul bobble heads.


	18. Bat Country

**Chapter Eighteen:** Bat Country

Not a single crumb was left on my plate by the time I finished. My stomach was full to the brim, the acid swirling around the colossal amount of food I had just consumed. My fingers were sticky from the syrup, when I licked my lips I could feel the sticky-ness there also. I twirled my fork in my hand, looking up at Paul through my eyelashes. I had put on a lose fitting tank top long ago, making the air a little less awkward between the two of us.

Who was I kidding?

Things were always awkward with Paul. Not necessarily in a bad way either. Just strange. It was the only way to explain our relationship. While I had grown closer with the boys, namely the younger ones, I had not advanced in any sort of relationship with Paul. We just remained... well... acquaintances.

"What? Do I have syrup on my face?" Paul asked when he caught my staring. I blinked back at him, unaware at the fact I was still staring at him from the other side of the table.

I opened my mouth to respond by my body moved quicker than my tongue. I reached across the table, the tip of my index finger skimming the side of Paul's lip. "There." I said smugly, moving back to return to my seat while Paul stared dumbfounded. I smirked to myself, bringing my finger up and lightly sucking the tip. "Perfect."

His dumbfounded look changed to one of arrogance, his smirk matching my own. "I am perfect, aren't I?"

Not trusting myself this time, I kept my mouth sealed in a smile. I stood up from the table, picking up my plate then walking around and picking up his. I patted his arm gently, "Only in your dreams love." I giggled, glad I hadn't agreed with him out loud.

It would be naive of me to not recognize my attraction to him. Paul was handsome, to put it lightly. Over the small amount of time we had spent together I had picked up a few favourite things about him. Them being the way his eyes light up when he smiles or laughs, or how his nose crinkles when he is in thought. Even when he was angry, he still managed to keep his attractiveness. He was possessive, protective, a knight and shining armor.

But that was just it. He was perfect.

I placed the dishes in the sink, staring at them diligently. If only they would clean themselves. Snickering under my breath, I paced the kitchen back to where Paul was sitting. "What time do you have to work?" I asked, ignoring the disappointment that creeped out of the dark abyss. Trying not to think too hard, I waited patiently for his answer.

"The guys will be here in..." He stopped, his eyes darting around the kitchen before settling on the clock above the alcove. "...half an hour or so but I'm not working today."

I cocked an eyebrow, leaning back on the counters ledge. "Oh? And why not?"

He shrugged casually as he slid off the chair and moved to lean against the island across from me. "Sam figured you wouldn't be going to school today." I rolled my eyes, exasperated by the fact that he was right. "So he told me to take the day off and keep you company."

My anger swelled, right then I wanted nothing more then to tell off Paul (and Sam indirectly) that I didn't need any company. Nor their pity. I shook my head slowly, forcing my body to calm down. I stepped away from the counter, leaning forward so I was centimeters apart from Paul. I smirked when I heard his breath hitch. "Well then I guess you would like to accompany me to the beach."

The sweet sounds of the waves was more then welcome to my ears as we arrived at the beach. For the first time, I felt my mind clear completely as I stared out at the murky waters. It certainly was not the bluest of blue but was beautiful nevertheless. I smiled to myself, flicking off my shoes and nearly taking off the trucks door as I jumped out. I ignored Paul's shout, concentrating only on the dark sand/dirt beneath my toes.

Sometimes, there was nothing better then the feeling of sand between your toes.

I heard Paul catch up to me but I paid him no mind. "Next time, at least wait till I stop the car." He mumbled just loud enough for vibration on the ear drums. I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cold water.

It was September, there was no doubt in my mind the water felt like ice against the skin.

The next moments were scenes from a movie, taken directly by the cut and pasted into my life. Life had never been so exhilarating, so fast nor so free. It didn't last. Nothing ever lasts.

The salt water stung, my muscles groaned and ached, and I was sure that the marks that marred my skin were stretching along the epidermis. Paul held me steady as I swayed, chiding and cursing as we made our way towards the trunk of the truck. I did not say a word, letting doctor Paul do all the work.

"You shouldn't have done that-"

Yes Paul.

"-You could've hurt yourself worse than-"

Yes Paul.

"-You're still recovering."

A sigh escaped his lips, a pregnant pause erupting through the air. I held my arms around my self, my eyes watching his every movement. He disappeared inside for a moment, emerging with a dark green sweater in his hands.

"Arms up." He said gruffly, giving a no nonsense look. I obeyed, lifting my arms gingerly. The material was rough at first but as the sweater descended became more fluffy and cosy then imaginable. Guy sweaters tended to have that effect, they were warm, safe and secure. Not like most ill-fitting sweaters most girls wore that barely covered their abdomen. No they were more than that.

When my head emerged from the sweater, I looked up at Paul diligently. Flashes from the other night raced through my mind, spiraling into the dark abyss to only appear once more.

I leaned up, feeling the warmth of Paul's breath on my lips. I felt him lean forward as well, our lips just barely skimming against each other. I barely noticed the hand slipping into my jeans back pocket as I stared up into his eyes. It wasn't until the hand was removed completely, along with the warmth Paul radiated, it was then that I had realized what he had done.

"Give those back." I yelped, almost falling off the high truck bed as I reached for the cancer sticks. Paul looked down at them, before grinning mercilessly. Not even a second later they were crumbling towards the earth, ripped to shreds by Paul's grip alone.

A small whimper escaped my lips, not from watching my babies bite the dust but from watching the vein in Paul's arm twitch as he clenched his muscles. Never in my life had I been so attracted to someone.

It was almost dangerous.

I cleared my throat, hoping to clear my mind as well, "Why, why did you do that?" My voice wavered with almost every word spoken. Paul grinned, almost wolflike, sending a shiver down my spine.

He stalked forward, his footsteps falling heavy on my ears, till he was once again standing inches in front of me.

"I have something to show you." He whispered, his eyes not once ever slipping from mine. I nearly choked on my breath, trying my hardest to keep my composure.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I challenged, licking my lips that suddenly seemed very dry. Everything in the northern half of my body seemed to fall dry.

His lips brushed against mine, my hands coming to grip his shoulders, fingernails digging into the firm bronzed skin. He either didn't mind or didn't notice as he moved in as close as possible. Our breath mingled between the small space, rising above us almost feeling like steam.

Why did we just keep ending up back here?

"P-paul?" I stuttered out, losing my composure almost completely. We were both fighting against the sexual tension between us and I was currently on the sinking ship while he waved from above.

Our lips brushed, more pressure applied.

"What is it Phoenix?" The way he said my name was almost a sin. It was liquid cocaine, addicting, and I wanted more. My eyes slid shut, I could no longer look into his without losing all control completely.

I dragged my nails against his shoulders and up his neck, tracing the junction carefully before following up the jugular. In my mind I could see flashes of the other night, telling me what I was doing was wrong. My eyes blinked opened, but if what I was doing was so wrong, then why did it feel so good?

"Kiss me." I whispered against his lips, my teeth chewing at my bottom lip avidly. He chuckled deeply, pulling back so he was standing with a few inches between us. I had to hold back my moan at the loss of his warm body. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

"I hope you're wearing comfy shoes, we're going to hike up there." He jabbed his thumb to behind, pointing in the direction of a few cliffs off to the side of the ocean. My eyes went wide, not only from being left high and dry for a hike, but for a hike nonetheless.

I looked up at him, giving one of the best pouts I could muster. "For some alone time?"

He chuckled, his head swaying back and forth. "If you make it up there, you might find out."

Never in my life had I accepted a challenge so fast.

Forty minutes later, I was lost from breath. Not from amazing sex, or a heart wrenching lip lock, from a motherfucking hike. I glared at the back of Paul's head as we ascended what felt like a mountain. I was a smoker for god's sake! Why in the world would he think hiking was a great idea?

This was ridiculous.

I should have just said no and sat on the beach all day in my cute swimsuit teasing him. Not the other way around. I guess I could not complain about that. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the way his ass moved underneath the jean material. His muscles flexed with every movement giving a show to the eyes. Paul was definitely no eyesore.

Just the bloody fucking cock-blocking mountain was.

I huffed, throwing myself down on the nearest rock and shouting about taking a break. Paul turned around, grinning that awful grin of his. It should be a sin, just like the way he says my name… My heart just pounded at the sight, my breath speeding up the slightest. It didn't help that I was already over exerted from the hike and was breathing hard to begin with.

"Are you alright? I knew we shouldn't have walked! Damn it, why did I listen to Embry!"

I chuckled breathlessly, taking the water from his outstretched hands. "You listened to Embry?" With eyes squinted, I looked up so I could catch his eye.

"The idiot thought it would be good for you to get some exercise. Something he read about in science-"

It started out as a rumbling in my chest, then burst into giggles. By the time he was finished his sentence, I was in full blown laughter. He listened to Embry! Embry of all people, that was just too precious.

The laughter died quickly as it turned into wincing. My muscles protested the movement, the cuts feeling strained and on the verge of breaking open. Paul was by my side in a moment. "This was a fucking stupid idea." He chanted over and over as he looked over every inch of skin he could expose without going too far.

"Stand up." He demanded.

"Paul, I just want to-"

"Stand up." His voice was more commanding this time, his eyes leaving no room for argument. I nodded briefly, accepting his help to my feet.

As I waited, he stared down at me without breaking eye contact. As if he was trying to decipher some decision he was making in his brain. I opened my mouth to speak, but was silenced by his sudden movement. "Hold still." He laid out his command, resting one of his hands on my hips.

I hissed as material was dragged over my sensitive skin, my stomach and lower back now visible to the environment. The wind hit it almost harshly, sending a shiver down my spine. The skin was overly sensitive, every brush of the wind or material send tingles down to my toes. Some less pleasant than others.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his fingers skimming over one of the almost healed cuts. "I shouldn't have brought you up here."

"It's fine." I lied through my teeth. I was feeling too many emotions at once, my head swirling like whirlpool.

"I have good news though." His eyes twinkled as both of his warm palms came to rest on either hip bone. I shuddered at the pure warmth that emitted from his palms, sinking underneath my skin and heating the entire span of my lower back and front. How could he be so warm with just a t-shirt on?

"What's that?" I mumbled, closing my eyes I moved closer to his warmth. Normally I wasn't one to hide from the cold, but Paul drew me towards him like a moth to a flame. His warmth, his body, his voice, everything about him was addicting.

It made me want to forget.

* * *

**AN:** Oh hey lovers. Don't hate me. Hate university. Y U SO TIME CONSUMING? I'm hoping to have at least five chapters done before end of break. If you read Committed to Crime, you probably noticed the absence of it as well. We broke up. Sorry.

Unbeta'd. Spacey. Not the best. I might rewrite in the future. Not sure yet.

Thanks lovers!

**Review. **Because I wanna love you. Paul wants to love you.


	19. Ready or Not

**Chapter Nineteen: **Ready or Not

The couch seemed cold without him around. Two AM struck the clock, the ticking sound the only thing heard within the four walls of the room. I touched my forehead lightly, feeling the cool skin pulse beneath. The headache had been there for what felt like eternity, but in reality was no where near as close.

My body craved.

It wanted.

It needed.

Oh, how I would kill just for the sweet smell of cigarette smoke. The way the nicotine travelled down the trachea and into the lungs. It was sick admiration. A compelling story I wanted to be told, to know for the rest of my life.

And yet here I was, lying on the couch in what I could only determine as agony. Paul had left hours ago, saying he had to go catch up with Sam and the others before he would be back to take me to school in the morning. At this rate I wouldn't be going. Just another day missed out of the semester. Wouldn't be long before they kicked me out.

Not that I wanted to be there in the first place.

Maybe I could find a job. Sure, there wouldn't be a lot of options but enough to tide me over for now. Mom and dad can only pay for our living expenses for so long before time runs out. By then I could have saved up and bought an apartment of some sort in the city.

But then I would have to leave Paul.

A pain shot through my stomach, I lurched forward on the couch. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead and disappearing of the edge of my jaw line. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I cried out for someone, anyone.

I didn't want to be alone anymore.

I placed my feet on the ground, feet half steady as I pushed my body up away from the plush cushions. I dragged my way across the floor towards the kitchen. Out the back door, it would only be a five minute hike to Emily's house. Despite Sam, I could use the feminine comfort of a motherly figure.

As mine was currently lacking.

Not even my brothers were around now.

I was alone.

I could hear screams in the back of my mind. This was no longer about my nicotine withdrawal, this had become much more real and much more intense.

My breath came out in pants as I stumbled down the two steps to the ground. I felt like I could pass out any minute. My eyes trailed the forest line, remembering the words Paul had told me earlier. 'I'll be back in the morning with breakfast, stay out of the woods and keep inside tonight, alright?'

Out of the corner of my eye I sensed movement. A blurry black figure ran across the forest line, it's large shape throwing my mind. I had heard the stories about the wolves, the giant wolves that were the size of bears, but I never believed it. Not once. I hand't even seen a normal wolf since I had been here. How could giant ones exist?

My body swayed, knees touching the grass suddenly. Everything was off balance, my mind replaying the large movement in mix with the screaming. What was happening? I seemed to be tumbling.

The grass felt cool against my head as I panted for breath, trying my hardest to slow my beating heart. Nothing was helping, nothing was working, I was simply falling and no one was here to catch me.

I cried out once again, hoping anyone would hear me in the crisp moonlight. If only someone was around. In New York there was always people around, it was the city that never slept. La Push slept, la push was in hibernation in comparison to New York. No one could hear my pleas, my cries for help.

I could hear rustling in the woods, movement like the wind.

Before I could look, discover what was approaching, dim lights blanked my vision. Blackness swam before like the sea ready to whisk me away. Darkness surrounding, the abyss closed.

And I was gone.

..x...x...x...x...x..

Keen eyes watched as the backdoor opened. He could hear the rustle of clothing as the girl moved away from the warmth of the indoors. She did not seem to mind the cold, but rather embraced it as she shuffled about. She looked weak, tired, and frail. As if she would fall apart with one ungraceful movement.

Embry whimpered to himself, trying his hardest to make himself stay unknown to his newly found friend. _Sam, Sam we have a situation. _He pleaded inside his head, unsure if the other was still around.

It may have taken a while, but each and every one of them had slowly learned to tune the others out. It was not easy sharing a connected mind after all.

_What is it Embry? _Sam's voice was monotone, giving away the boredom on the quiet night. There had not been any vampire activity in weeks, months even. Not since the Cullens had left and took Jake with them. Things were almost silent. That did not stop them from patrolling, scouring the area night after night to make sure no strays wandered into their territory. It wouldn't be the first time a 'friend' of the Cullen's had wandered a little to far off course.

Embry watched with wide eyes as Phoenix fell to the ground, her head tapping against the grassy area none too lightly. _No time for questions, meet me back at yours in ten. And get Paul away from there._

The last thing any of them needed was moody Paul hanging around while his imprint is sick. That was just a recipe for disaster.

Embry jumped out of the woods, his body morphing as he did so. From his ankle, he untied his cut off jeans, placing each foot through the hole before pulling them up to hang off his hips. He wasted no time in getting to his friend, he could hear her fast beating heart from across the yard.

"Phoenix? Nixx, answer me please." The werewolf pleaded as he cradled her head in his lap.

She didn't stir.

"Just hang on, I'll get you to Emily's." He whispered before picking her up by the back of her knees and shoulders. Making sure to cradle her head as well to prevent further damage. Lord knows another thing this girl needs is a concussion.

With those words spoken, he began to walk as fast as he could. He could only pray that Paul would be gone by the time he got there.

..x...x...x...x...x..

Throbbing pain was all that I could feel. My head throbbed, my muscles ached and all the cuts along my body felt as if they had been ripped open again. It was a struggle to even open my eyes.

I don't know how long I laid there, awake but not fully, eyes closed as if I was still in a deep sleep. It felt like hours before I was able to pry my eyes open.

It was then I realized I was no longer lying in my backyard, but a room, in a bed. One too clean to be my own, and lacked the smell of cigarettes and spilt over beer. This one smelt almost pleasant, and had cleaned sheets on the bed.

I stirred slowly, trying my best not to make the pain worsen. I could hear voices drifting from downstairs, the deep baritone alerting me that I was somewhere familiar. I must've made it to Emily's after all. But how? That was the question.

Getting up from the bed was not my first choice on the list. I may be stubborn and determined but I am definitely not stupid. I gazed around the room, trying my hardest to think of something. I went to shout but my words came out a grisly whisper, my voice resembling an eighty year old man than my own.

The house went quiet.

I furrowed my eyebrows, there was no way that they could hear me. It was then I noticed a book on the nightstand, almost within reach and if knocked over would make a sound loud enough to alert someone I was awake.

But what if Emily wasn't home?

Could I deal with Sam?

Would Sam deal with me?

I wanted to let out a cry of frustration but my vocal chords begged me otherwise. It didn't matter, I needed water, I needed an explanation and I needed Paul. Okay, I didn't necessarily need Paul but his warmth and large muscles (preferably naked muscles) would be greatly appreciated on the road to recovery.

Shirtless men can mend the soul.

Especially well toned shirtless men with passion of a thousand suns.

I think if I was able to drool I would have.

I moved slow at first, rolling over in slow motion to not upset my body. Which felt near impossible, I was a wreck.

I took a deep breath, cursing out any negative thoughts. Even if that meant I would have to deal with Sam. I'm sure we could each find it somewhere deep deep deep inside our hearts to at least have a civil conversation.

My arm extended slowly, shaking madly like a sail in the wind. My breath was ragged, as if I was straining my body to much. I probably was. Lord knows I've only had one day of decent meals out of the past… well it had been a while.

Finally, my finger tips brushed the lining of the book. My fingers skidding across the leather binding. Fingers enclosed and gripped the book tightly before shoving it in the opposite direction. I didn't breath, didn't blink, didn't move until the book hit the floor, creating the bang I needed just to get someones attention.

The house was silent.

My breathing returned in pants, sweat began to surface from the glands and onto my skins surface. I waited as patiently as I could.

Which wasn't much, mind you.

Finally, there were footsteps

Heavy yet controlled. As if they demanded authority as they approached. Lady luck never chose my side.

As Sam had already opened the door.

**Authors Note: **Oh look! Another chapter! I'll try to be a bit better about updating this semester. I have less lectures so hopefully that will allow my inspiration to grow. And blossom. And all that jazz. I'm a bit hungover at the moment, but this chapter has been beta'd by a lovely.

**Review.** Because Paul flippin' said so.


	20. Running Running

**Chapter 20: Running Running **

I kept my breathing slow, trying my hardest to not show my pain and anger through my eyes. I didn't have the energy to fight with him, a verbal spare at the top of the mountain I had no chances of climbing. I looked at him dully, before turning my head the slightest to the look towards the wall. I had nothing to say to Sam. I shouldn't have even took the chance.

"Did you need anything?" His voice surprised me, not because of what he said but because of how he said it. It sounded softer than normal, as if he wasn't trying to tear off my head and laugh in the process.

I couldn't bring my self to it, my pride wouldn't let me. "Have you seen those wolves? They are awfully large aren't they. At first I thought I had seen a bear. Maybe it was a bear." I wasn't sure how much he heard, as my voice was raspy and weak cutting out randomly and then jumping back in mid-sentence.

Sam sighed, moving closer to the bed. I held back my glare as I watched him sit down on the edge. Were we about to have a moment? I could really use a glass of water right now.

"Phoenix-" He started, his hand rubbing the short black hair spiked from his scalp. I couldn't help but mentally celebrate at his nervous behaviour. Sam, nervous, it was just too great to pass up.

I open my mouth to speak after pregnant pause, wondering where this was going. Before I could find the answer myself, Sam held up his hand and shook his head. "I want you to listen." He mumbled, before turning to look myself right in the eye.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I hated serious conversations.

"I'm aware of the situation with your parents." He began, testing the waters. I didn't move, I only figured that one of the boys had told him at some point. Sebastian and Mason were no where near as secretive about it as I was. They had moved on, while I still held onto the bitterness that my parents had brought. "And I understand completely where you are coming from."

No, no you didn't! I wanted to yell, kick, scratch, do something but I remained still. Deep down inside I knew that we weren't as different as I thought.

"My dad walked out on my mother when I was young. I don't ever remember him or when it happened. My mom raised me by herself, but she never handled my fathers leave very well. I was forced to grow up fast, too fast, sometimes I even wonder if what I had could be even considered a childhood." He paused, dropping the eye contact and looking up to the ceiling. I took a deep breath, the pain had subsided into a dull ache. "Then my mom began to smoke, she smoked three packs a day and by the time I was in high school she was diagnosed with cancer." I ignored the crack in his voice, a boundary that would always remain uncrossed. "She died by the end of my second year. I blamed myself for the longest time."

I ignored the pain that shot through my chest as I lifted my back off the mattress so I was sitting at, almost, eye level with him.

I was battling internally, trying my best to think of a way of comfort. Awkwardly, I reached out placing my hand on his shoulder and patting it lightly. He seemed to jump at the contact, his eyes meeting mine in a matter of seconds.

We had arrived at common ground. A place that I thought was impossible, an existence in parallel worlds.

"I know you're not my kid…" He cleared his throat. "Or my little sister but I have been… overstepping the line several times and for that I am sorry."

Chapped lips cracked a dry smile, I patted his shoulder once more.

I knew things wouldn't change at the drop of a hat. People took time, relationships took time, but we understood one another. We had found that place where we could relate.

I could only hope that welcoming him into my life in a positive manner wouldn't be my biggest mistake yet.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Emily forced me to see a doctor for the first time in five years. He came to the house not long after Sam and I had our little heart to heart. However, we both agreed to kill anyone who would call it more than tolerated talking.

The doctor arrived not long after I was able to sit and get some water into me. The water felt like pure ice heaven in my overheated body. At one point I thought my body was going to catch fire and I would become one of the fantastic four. Not that I would've minded. I would look killer in that body suit. Better than Jessica Alba did, but hey she was invisible half of the time in the movie any how.

Doctor Cullen was strange to say the least. He had white blonde hair pushed back and brown eyes that didn't seem too right. I was hit with a thousand of questions, must of all being 'Who is this magician and why is he calling himself a doctor'.

Either that or he could've turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Sure he was nice but strange. I did not like the vibe I was receiving from him. And by the tension in the house, neither did the rest of the occupants.

He whispered to Emily a bit, both of them looking over at me before exiting out of the room. I lifted my shoulders the slightest in a shrug, I didn't care, I just wanted out of this warm and comfy bed. It smelt clean, looked clean, and there was no beer lying around the room. It just felt off.

After the front door closed, the house boomed with voices. Some complaining for food, others about the smell, while most just harped on the doctor who had just left. I smiled a little to myself. It sure was a whole hell of a lot nicer to hear voices in the house rather than waking up to an empty house day after day.

Despite the doctors orders, I slid from the bed on shaky legs. My stomach twisted, heart sped up, and my breath seemed to disappear all together. When I made it to the door, I let out a huge sigh of relief. The bathroom had to be around here somewhere. I listened to the voices floating up the stairs, taking the moment to rejoice.

It felt like what home used to be.

I scoffed to myself at that thought, who had I turned into Martha Stewart?

Shaking my head I moved outside the room and into the hallway, scanning the picture frames on the walls and the closed doors. My lips pursed. Of course, all the doors would have to be closed.

My legs shook with every step I took, threatening to give out under my weight.

And that was exactly what they did.

I hit the ground with a loud thump, my legs turned outwards as I sat there stunned on my bottom.

The house fell silent.

"Shit." I cursed, however couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness of the situation.

I went to pick myself up, but the voices, no the words, caught my attention. "Paul! You should stay down here, you don't want to see her like this man!" I recognized as Seth. "You guys don't have that sort of relationship yet, you need to give her space for the time being."

"But she's my imprint!"

Imprint, what in the world was that.

"She's mine, you just don't understand! Sam, Sam help me out here." Paul's voice faded, my ears barely caught the last words spoken.

There was silence for a minute.

"Paul, Phoenix isn't like most girls. You can't just run up there and sweep her off her feet. The closer you push, she will begin to push away." My mouth gaped a bit at the accurate information, since when had I become an open book?

Sam began to speak again but his words fuzzy and incomprehensible to my ears. Emily walked up the stairs slowly, that permanent sweet smile on her face. "You alright sweetie?" She asked, lowering herself down to my level.

I shook my head, not because I wasn't, but because I needed to clear my mind. "Yeah, Em, sorry. I just lost my footing I guess. But do you mind, I really need to use the bathroom." I said with a slight laugh, trying to play off like I had not heard the conversation at all.

Emily furrowed her brows but helped me back to my feet nonetheless. "Phoenix, can we talk?" She asked, supporting the weight of my body with her own. I looked at her oddly, wondering what she could possibly talk about.

Wasn't it enough that I talked with Sam?

Wasn't that what she would have wanted?

I nodded through my confusion, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the toilet come into sight. It felt as if my bladder was about to explode. "Sure. I was just going to make some toast afterwards if you didn't mind. We could talk then." There was no way I could deny her, she was kind, caring, and she had taken me under her wing when no one else seemed to care.

Except maybe Paul.

I should ask her about that.

Paul certainly was wasting his time if he thought he was going to wait around for a girl like me.

After I was finished, I followed Emily down to the kitchen. Although I felt I didn't need the extra help, she still had my arm around her shoulders and my body walking with her own. I didn't protest. The house had fallen silent, the boys no longer around. It made me wonder if Emily had shooed them out after she left me to my duties in the bathroom.

I could only imagine the possibilities this talk would behold.

But if they were in the living room and we were in the kitchen, it's not like they would be able to hear us anyway. My mind reeled right there. It didn't matter, those boys were perpetually hungry, they would always be in and out looking for more food in between their six meals a day.

I practically sagged when my butt hit the wooden bar chair.

Never had a walk from the upstairs bathroom to the kitchen felt so long.

Emily began to busy herself around the kitchen, grabbing the bread and turning the kettle on. "Dr. Cullen said you should eat, unless you're feeling nauseous there is no reason for you not to." She paused to look at me for a sign of rejection, I just smiled and nodded.

I couldn't remember the last time someone had treated me like this. Like they cared. Like a mother would for her daughter…

I pushed the thought away, not wanting to go down that road again. The last thing I needed was to begin crying my eyes out over something so worthless. So meaningless. So… yesterday.

I sighed to myself, running my fingers through my tangly greasy hair. I grimaced, knowing I had to deal with that next. It bothered me enough that people were seeing me at my weakest point, but they were also seeing me at my ugliest.

No makeup.

Hair greasy and a mess.

Tear stains and overly swollen eyes.

And I was wearing clothes that were a little bit baggy on me.

I wasn't pretty by any standards now.

"I'm going to make you some oatmeal as well, do you want anything else? Pancakes? French toast?" She continued to list off options as she placed a glass of milk in front of me. Before I could answer her question, I stared down at the milk as if it was from a different world. "Drink it, it's good for your bones."

I picked it up slowly, staring it down and sniffing it experimentally. If it was okay in coffee in tea, surely it was fine by itself.

I took a small sip, placing the glass down immediately. It wasn't awful, just different to my taste buds. I couldn't remember the last time I had drank something other than coffee, energy drinks and water.

After toast, oatmeal, a bowl of fruit, and some yogurt had been placed in front of me did Emily turn serious. She leaned against the island counter, her head resting on her hands. "Now, we get down to business. I'm going to talk and you are going to listen and eat."

I opened my mouth to protest but she wagged her finger in my direction. Instead, I placed the toast inside my mouth, chewing the delicious piece slowly. This woman cooked like a God.

"First things first, your weight. You're severely underweight Phoenix, I can count your ribs and carry you around like a rag doll. You are going to start a diet with regular food and meals, also no more energy drinks." She held up two fingers. "Secondly, I can't make you quit smoking or drinking but I would like you to cut back on both. This is not a life you will want to lead in the future. You are going to finish out your semester and get your high school diploma. Thirdly, I have spoken to Mason and you will be living here for the next few months. Sebastian is coming home and will be taking care of the house and checking up on you regularly. He feels that it is better for you to live here as well. I'm sure he'll be over quite often to check on you."

My head was spinning with all this new information.

"And lastly I want to talk to you about Paul."

* * *

**Authors Note: **LOOK GUYS AN UPDATE. WHILE I'M IN SCHOOL. Love me. love me love me love me. Or not. But I hope you guys like it. This is the real turning point for the story. I'm thinking there will still be another 10-15 chapters of the story. I'm not close to ending it. I also have a poll up. I know I'm a person who changes my creations constantly and I always have different stories in mind and then scrap them. But I'm working against it.

**A REAL IMPORTANT QUESTION, PLEASE ANSWER IN A REVIEW. **I would like to know how many people want/anticipate a lemon. I've never written one personally, but I have no qualms against them. Sex is natural, especially in relationships. But yes, please let me know your personal opinion.

**Review. **I have calenders with certain naked shapeshifters.


	21. History

Chapter 21: History

Four Months Later - Christmas Break

As the hour struck, I rose from my plastic chair at the desk. I had just finished my last exam for high school. Ever. And boy did it feel amazing. Over the last four months, a lot had changed. I had changed, my brothers had changed, my friends had changed. Everything had. To this day, I honestly couldn't tell you how I felt about that.

It all started when I first moved in with Emily and Sam, the happy couple they were. It took a lot of getting used to. There were boundaries, rules, lessons that I had never known before. It started simple, knock before opening a door, wait for a response, if we're out of something write it on the notepad on the fridge. Just trivial things that most people never think twice about.

But when you live with three older, absent, brothers you tend to forget those little things. I remember the first night I walked in the bathroom, Emily had just gotten out of the shower. Normally something like that would never have fazed me, but this time I could feel the embarrassment radiating off my skin.

I learned to knock after that.

Next came the lessons of cooking, Emily wanting to have me eat more than candy bars and energy drinks. I couldn't say I ate properly now, but I certainly had improved. I discovered wonders like chocolate milk, and how grill cheese sandwiches and tomato soup was god tier. Over the course of four months, I had put on fifteen pounds.

Emily and Sam both encouraged that I looked better with the weight. The pack said I looked healthier. Paul would just stare.

To me, I was still the same person, just a size bigger than what I used to be.

Thankfully my clothes still fit, just snug on my body. That didn't stop Emily from taking me shopping on one of the weekends, telling me I needed new clothes because my ripped up barely covering clothes would just not do.

After gaining some weight, Emily had sought out a new mission. Reducing the amount of smoking and drinking. Although I wasn't able to legally buy the products, Sam thought that they should make me quit cold turkey and never turn back. I had protested. They were doing me a favour, but it wasn't one I had asked for. I had new found respect for Sam, a handful more respect for Emily, but I would not change the person I was completely because someone told me that I wasn't living my life properly.

So, I came to the conclusion of reducing my abusive intake. I had managed to move from about a pack a day down to a pack a week. My alcohol intake was from whatever I had managed to get my hands on before, to a six pack of beer or coolers on the weekend. I could deal with that, not enough for the knock out piss drunk, but enough for a satisfying cool down of a buzz. I couldn't complain. I still got my fix.

However, through all these changes there was one thing I didn't like at all.

Emily suggested I back away from Paul until I got myself back on my feet.

Over the days I spent with Paul, I had grown attached. More attached to anyone in my life. He was like a life-source, the sun that shone upon us all giving us the energy we needed to survive. And then I had pushed him away, knowing that if I had kept him around I wouldn't have made the progress. I wouldn't have changed my ways.

I would have used him.

Abused him.

And then threw him away like the rest of the boys that I had ever sunken my painted claws into.

During that talk with Emily, she had told me it was okay to be friends, friends for now, who knows what the future holds. But if he sticks around me, his future is similar to those wounded animal. I was just the vulture circling the area, waiting for my preys weakest moment.

Paul deserved better.

I deserved a future.

It was for the best.

I wasn't blind though, to the sadness in his eyes. I think he had felt it too, the spark we shared, that lingering chemistry that made for perfect complete combustion. Every day I had to tell myself as I made jokes with Seth, play-fought with Embry, or flirted shamelessly with Brady that this was the right thing to do.

I had managed to avoid being alone with him for months. Even if it meant I didn't get my nightly cigarette or hanging out with the disgustingly cute couple that I lived with more than necessary.

For a while I wondered, was I avoiding Paul because of my future or past? Sometimes when I looked at him, when he had those angry yet sad eyes, I couldn't help but be reminded of that night. That night I had screwed up. That night that had started my downfall. Did he still see me as that broken girl? That dead-end screw up going no where in life?

Three months ago I didn't have a future. My future was to drink, party, smoke, and tattoo. Now that I was finished my schooling, I was unsure of what I could do. College, jobs, anything and everything flashed before my eyes.

But every time I thought of leaving La Push, my heart ached in my chest.

Something was holding me back.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I sighed up to the sky, wrapping my jacket tightly around me as I walked towards the truck. A cigarette was loosely hanging from my lips, the crisp air of five am welcoming for a morning cigarette. Never was I out this early, but last night had been a hell of a night. I couldn't sleep all night, just tossed and turned in bed, my ears blasted with music as I tried to drain out the noises of the night. By that, I mean the wolves.

Lately their activity has increased, Sam telling me it had to do with a certain season for them. But in December, I found that hard to believe.

It was like a clock-work, every night for the last week I would go to bed around midnight, sleep for roughly twenty minutes and then it would begin. The howling, the piercing cry that penetrated the night as if it was right outside my window.

I was tired.

The boys looked tired.

Hell, even Emily the ball full of energy was tired.

I couldn't help but moan in delight when I first inhaled from the cigarette. The stress from exams, lack of sleep, and overall change was wearing down on me and quick. Finally christmas break had bestowed upon me. I placed my hello kitty lighter back in my jacket pocket, the old army green jacket was covered in patches and buttons that had been collected and sewn on. It had once belonged to Ryder, one of the few possessions he had left before ditching them. I had forgot completely about it until I was rummaging through one of the closets while moving some stuff over to Emily's.

I didn't even think Mason or Sebastian would keep anything that belonged to the other brother. I had assumed everything had been burned or thrown away. We didn't talk about Ryder. We missed him and prayed we'd see him again, but never once did we speak about him openly.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I looked up at the dark sky. From the distance, I could hear the faint cries of the wolves, as if they were trying to find their way back home in the dark.

I like to think I found my way home.

"What are you doing out this late?" The baritone voice shook my body to the core, my soul leaving momentarily from the freight.

I brushed the long black bangs from my eyes, glaring over at Paul who had suddenly appeared. Go figure that the one day I change up my routine, he is out here. His eyes were as cold as the wind, no warmth to be detected. Over the months he had become angrier, colder, and short with everyone.

"Can't sleep with those bloody wolves." I answered, giving him a biting smile before taking a drag of the cigarette.

Before I knew it, it was plucked from my hand and dropped into the snow. "Thought you quit. Hoped you quit actually."

"Why do you care?" I snapped, my eyes dropping to the last cigarette of the pack now ruined. I wouldn't be able to go and buy more for hours as the store didn't open till eleven on sundays.

Before I could blink, I was pulled from the hood, my back pressed up against where I had just been sitting. Paul was leaning over me, his expression feral. "I always cared. You were the one who pushed me away. Give her some space, she just needs some time." I could practically feel the mocking as he mimicked his older friend. I stared up at him, barely breathing and waiting for his next move.

If I knew Paul correctly, angering him further would be one of the greatest mistakes of my life. "Paul you don't understand-"

"No! I don't!" His hand collided with metal, causing a flinch to run through my body. If he kept acting like this, it would only be a matter of time before I lost my temper. "Everyone else was allowed to be around you! Huh! Why not me? Am I not important to you? Am I not your friend?"

My eyes narrowed, I leaned forward until we were chest to chest. "No Paul, you are not my friend. Never have been, never will be. Why are you wasting your time anyhow? What's so special? You and I both know it would never work between us." His eyes flashed with hurt, my heart clenched. "As friends." I added lamely, trying to reel my heart back from my sleeve.

What was this feeling?

It was a mix of despair and hurt. What I could see in his eyes was coursing through my veins, burning every inch, every cell as it passed.

For a moment, we stood in silence neither one of us backing down from our position. His hands on either side of me, clenched and I could hear the scraping metal once more. Just how old and crappy was this car? I focused on breathing, trying to keep shallow and calm breaths as I glared at his chest that seemed to be moving with my own.

Damn him.

It was his fault.

"Phoenix." His voice sent a ripple down my spine, reminding myself of how weak I was for his voice. His beautiful rough baritone voice. "I don't want you as a friend." My toes curled in my boots, my hands falling numb as my heart seemed to seize all actions.

The glare was gone, I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Why was I reacting this way? It was just Paul. It was just Paul…

Everything changed in a second.

His hand on my chin, lifting upwards as our lips met in a simple but sweet kiss. My eyes widened, my hands coming out of my pockets to grip on his sweater. I was acting as if this was my first kiss.

But boy, did it feel better than the rest.

Slowly, my eyes closed as I pressed back against him.

What was wrong felt right.

But who was anyone to say it was wrong?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Authors Time-out: Welcome back to SGW! Thank you to everyone who stuck by me these past eight months. I know it's been scarce but I appreciate every review, every favourite, every silent reader. You all are amazing. This summer is going to be hard for me, so I've decided to dedicate my time to work, baseball, writing, and video games. It's the only thing to keep me grounded as I get back on my feet. This past year has changed me greatly, I can't even describe how much I learned. I'm already plotting the end of this story, I'm thinking roughly 10-15 more chapters AT MOST. The least amount will be about 6-8. Thanks beauties.

P.S I dedicate this to my seriously awesome beta Rue Dawn. :3

Review. Whats that? No, that's not Paul on a leash in my backyard.


	22. Power

**Chapter Twenty-two**: Power

I didn't give Paul much of a choice as I laid down in my bed, pulling him in beside me. I cuddled under the covers, wrapping myself intricately against Paul's side. He chuckled, his arms coming to rest around my waist as we cuddled in the bed. However, if anyone ever asks, we were not cuddling. I, Phoenix, do not cuddle. I lay with or against, but I do not cuddle.

"Paul." My voice was quiet, my head tilting up so I could look up at him. "Where do we stand now?"

He seemed to think for a moment, his lips pursed. "Well, wherever you want I guess…" He scratched the side of his head.

"Let's not tell people yet. You don't want to deal with my brothers… I'm not sure if that includes Sam or not." He tensed at the mentioning of Sam, causing a small giggle to escape from my lips. Although Sam and I still did not see eye to eye, it was clear that he had grown rather protective of me over the past few months. On several occasions the boys had been yelled at by him, playing too roughly, talking 'inappropriately', or just being plain rude. It was as if he had become that older brother you just love to hate but still love anyway.

I yawned, shuffling until my head rested in the crook of Paul's neck. Silence nestled the air comfortably, both of us drifting off into the early hours of the morning. "Paul." I said once more, not bothering to move this time.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing I muttered before falling asleep to the warmth of his body. His pulse lulled my mind, his scent overwhelmingly comfortable, and the way he held me tightly made me feel safe.

It was too good to be true.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

It was 10:00 before I opened my eyes once again. The bed was cold, so I knew Paul had most likely left not long after I had fallen asleep. A million thoughts and questions were running through my mind but I paid little attention to them. Paul and I had kissed, then I had brought him back to my room without a second thought.

"That doesn't even sound good in my thoughts." I chuckled, pushing myself from the bed to get dressed. A peeled off the oversized shirt and lost the baggy pants. God, how could Paul think I was attractive when I was dressed like a hobo was beyond me. Was I even wearing makeup this morning? Did I even brush my hair?

Ugh, I was being such a girl.

I pulled on the first pair of jeans I found. There were too many rips up the front, showing off my pale skin. Buttoning them, I began to search the closet for a shirt to wear. I sighed, pulling out a white shirt with cut off sleeves. I didn't care if I would be cold, that's what sweaters and jackets were for. Until I went outside, I didn't mind.

Besides, stand next to one of the boys and it's like standing next to a heater.

I wonder how they are always so warm.

Probably some crazy buff muscled man thing.

Would explain why Emily always felt the same that I did. The cold bothered us what felt like tenfold over the boys. Going anywhere with them could be so annoying.

I sighed, looking down at my bright red lace bra. It was the last clean one I had, my laundry overdue. Looking back and forth between the shirt and the closet, I shrugged. I had worn worse before. Who cares if you could see my bra through my shirt? It's not like everybody thinks I don't wear one.

Turning my back, I was surprised to hear the door swing open from behind. Letting out a small gasp, I spun around to look at the perpetrator and give them a piece of my mind.

Words caught in my throat.

Paul blinked from the door way, his eyes dark as he stared.

Eyes narrowing, I placed my hands on my hips. "Either come in and shut the door or leave." I demanded, turning back around to grab my shirt off the bed.

"One second." The door clicked shut and in two strides I could feel the heat rising off his skin. With his hands on my hips, my body turned back towards him. His eyes were downcast as he ran nimble fingers over the inked skin. It wasn't like it was the first time he saw the tattoos, but he seemed mesmerized as he traced over them. "You'll have to tell me the stories behind them." His voice had dropped a few octaves, sending my body into chaos.

That couldn't be good.

"Paul." I hissed, pulling his hands away from my burning skin. Every where his fingers had touched was tingling, goose bumps risen on the pale milky skin. "You shouldn't be up here-"

His finger pressed against my lips as he gave an impish smile. "Everyone is out. Sam and the pack have work to do at Miss Crowley's house and Emily went to the grocery store. I, however, was given the day off for some unknown reason-"

"Sam caught you leaving my room, didn't he."

"Yes he did."

Lovely.

"He promised not to tell anyone, but he wants to talk to you later." I grimaced, just imagining what the conversation would entail.

"Am I about to get the talk?"

Paul fell silent, his face stoic for the moment. His whole body began to shake, taking me by surprise. Before I knew it, a loud laugh erupted from his mouth, his body shaking as he was unable to control himself.

"Paul!" I whined, hitting his chest lightly. "Would you go away so I can continue to get ready?"

Getting him to leave was a challenge. It started with him pouting, a small kissing session which would've lead to more if given the opportunity, and then to me practically pushing him out the door as I struggled to put my shirt on.

"I will see you in a bit! Go get breakfast or something!"

"But Nixx-"

"I can tell you now, you will be experiencing blue balls for a long time if you continue to stand in my doorway."

The door was shut within seconds.

I smiled to myself as I moved towards the mirror, glaring at the tangled mess of hair and smudged eyeliner. "Gross." I mumbled, picking up the bright pink hello kitty hairbrush. After fighting with the long locks for nearly ten minutes, I sighed as my hair was perfection. It was pulled to the one side, curled the slightest and held in place with a red bow headband. I wasn't a big fan of head bands, but this one was red. And a bow. It just screamed cute and I loved it.

Painting on some eyeliner and red lipgloss, I deemed myself acceptable before trudging across the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could smell cooking from the kitchen, wafting up the stairs and tingling my senses. Was Emily home? I didn't think Paul could cook, as he's always begging Emily to make him something. Hell, a few times he's asked me and I just give him a blank look. If he wanted food, I wasn't the person to ask.

I do make wicked sandwiches.

But my cooking skills were very limited.

I rushed down the stairs, jumping two at a time and running into the kitchen at top speed. To my surprise, the young gentle woman was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found Paul at the stove pushing eggs around the pan as they sizzled.

"You can cook?" I blurted out, eyes wide as I stared at him. Did he just become a hundred times more sexy? Next tell me he has a nice singing voice and I may jump him. I mentally shook my head, trying to hold myself back from becoming that person. I didn't want to mess this up. I was going to take this slowly.

Whether it kills me or not.

He looked over his shoulder, a smirk set in place. "What made you think I couldn't?"

I continued to gape, trying to find words. "Well- uh- I- Does Emily know this?"

His body shook once more as he laughed at what I had said. Suddenly, it was a if I had turned into a comedian. "Of course she knows. I've been cooking for myself since I was about 14."

I sat down at the bar stool, resting my head on my hands. "Uh-huh, what else do you hide?" I said mockingly, cocking my head to the side. He turned off the burner, turning around so he could lean against the granite counter top.

"I'm secretly married with kids."

"I wouldn't call you're love affair with Embry marriage, nor do I think Seth, Brady, and Collin would appreciate being called kids." I countered, leaning forward slightly. He moved forward as well all while grinning.

"Touche."

Just as we were about to brush lips, the sound of the front door opening disturbed the air around us. Leaning away, I smiled sheepishly before rushing to the entrance to help Emily bring in the groceries that must be stocked in the car. I grabbed my jacket out of the closet, sliding on some boots from the mat, and headed out into the cold weather.

Emily greeted me from behind the paper brown bags, smiling widely as I took them from her hold so she could grab more from the trunk. After grabbing as many as we could, we stumbled into the warmth of the house, closing and locking the door behind us as if it would keep the cold air out.

I walked back in the kitchen, opening my mouth to reprimand Paul for not helping, but instead found an empty kitchen. On the counter top sat two plates of scrambled eggs and toast, all set and ready with orange juice to top it off. I furrowed my eyebrow, walking over to where I had been sitting previously. Underneath my plate was a napkin, writing drawled across the middle.

Figured you'd want to keep it a secret from Emily a little bit longer. Meet me at the beach in an hour. Have a good breakfast.

Beneath the writing was a little poorly drawn heart. I smiled widely, practically falling back onto the chair with the groceries at my side. Although Sam would probably break the news to Emily sooner or later, by later I meant tonight at the latest, I knew it would be short-lived before the rest of the group found out.

Nothing was ever a secret here.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily teased, placing some groceries in the fridge.

"Didn't you see Em? I made breakfast successfully!" I lied through my teeth, picking up the fork and shoveling some yellow goodness into my mouth. She just laughed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hallelujah the place is still standing!"

I pouted from my seat, looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you saying that my cooking is bad Em?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're food likes to play with fire more than the average meal."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Woo chapter 22! Sorry for the filler, but it was needed. The next few chapters are going to get serious. Anywhoo! Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies, god you guys are amazing and gorgeous and the best of the best. Let me love you.

**Review.** Or else no more Paul for you. I mean it guys.


	23. Take It Off

**Chapter Twenty-three:** Take It Off

The sun had set as the clock struck the hour, casting shadows across the house and leaving the area in darkness. I was sitting in the kitchen, a tea in front of me, steam still rising from the surface. Emily and Sam were across from me, looking as if they were about to tell me my pet cat had been hit by a car. The tension was unbearable as we sat there, drinks in hand, voices caught in our throats.

I sighed, reaching across the table to Emily's hand before resting my forehead against the cool counter surface. "Please don't kill him," I muttered miserably, picturing several scenarios in my head. Things could go really well, or we could all end back up at square one.

Emily laughed lightly, lifting the atmosphere as she squeezed my hand. "Sweetie, we just want to make sure you're okay. Paul is a really great guy-"

Sam growled, I lifted my head to glance at the over-sized bear. "Don't be spreading lies Em. Paul's the worst of the bunch."

I couldn't hold back from smiling at Sam, his expression forlorn and unforgiving. I had seen that face before, many times with my older brothers disapproval of friends, a guy, or anything. It was different seeing it from him, made me feel like I was younger again. Now I was legally an adult, old enough to vote but not to buy alcohol or cigarettes. I can sign for myself, I can live on my own, and do as I please.

But here I sat, in front of what I could only consider as my temporary mom and dad.

"Dad, you don't have to worry." I couldn't help the grin from spreading as I moved my hand over to pat his. "You're still the number one man in my heart."

Sam groaned, his hands reaching up to be placed against his face, shielding himself from Emily and I. Emily giggled along with me, her eyes sparkling under the light. It was times like this, I wished I was as beautiful as she was. Scars or no scars. I never did ask her how she got those. I never thought too. They didn't change a thing about her, if anything they just made her even more special and beautiful.

Sam groaned again, cutting the giggling down to choked laughter. "This isn't funny, you could get hurt."

"I think I can take on Paul-"

"That's not the point Phoenix."

"I don't understand than-"

"It will come in time. For right now, I think it's best if you take things slowly. Don't rush into anything." I could feel his fatherly figure coming through. "Don't be afraid to say no-" This time, I covered my face with my hands, mumbling incoherent words through my embarrassment. "I know you're old enough, but you've entered a whole new world. You don't even know what you're getting into."

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Thin fingers tapped nimbly on the table top to the beat of the song. Through headphones, anyone in a five mile radius could hear the shred of the guitar, banging of the drums, and rumble of the smooth undertone voice that resembled velvet. I closed my eyes, losing myself to the musical mayhem, forgetting completely that I had been sitting in the diners booth for the last ten minutes by myself.

My brothers were late again.

After several more songs and possible embarrassing air guitar movements, I felt the buds beings torn from my ears. My eyes snapped open, staring up at the heavily tattooed and pierced thug I called my brother.

"Sebby!" I giggled like the girl I was, jumping up and wrapping in a bear hug. I had just seen the boy last week, but growing up depending on my brothers had left that void area every time we were apart. "How's my favourite older brother?"

"I sure hope that is a lie." I pulled back automatically, looking up at the brother I had not seen for months.

"Mayo!" Unlike Sebastian, I had jumped on the older. Mason laughed, his arms supporting me as I gripped to him similar to a koala bear. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Nix." As I was placed back on my feet, pale hands ruffling my neatly done hairdo. I hissed, pulling away from the contact, red lips pouting as I straightened the out of place hair. Of all things, he just had to ruin my beautiful hair.

We sat down at the table, ordering hot drinks to warm up from the cold weather outside. Conversation was tactless, rowdy, and completely inappropriate. Nothing less than expected. We were siblings, close, and more or less acted like friends when we were together. We had no secrets in this life, just led another that we didn't share. Mine was back in New York, where I had left it under the brick building I grew up in. Sebastian left his with his skateboard, on the journey of a path not easily supported. While Masons, was back in Seattle left at Med school in his room buried beneath textbooks.

The entire time I couldn't keep the grin off my face, loving the feeling of having my two closest friends back with me. Growing up they were the enemy, the ones who told me I shouldn't drink, do drugs, steal, or party my life away.

Things had changed.

Things had done a complete one-eighty degree flip.

Sebastian stood, announcing a short departure to the bathroom to the entire diner. Which wasn't much, save for a couple on the other end tucked into a booth, and the girl working behind the counter looking more bored than ever.

The atmosphere shifted, Mason's smile dropped as his serious nature grew. "You look good." He mumbled, reaching across the table to hold my hand. I smiled sheepishly, shaking my head the slightest. He truly was the oldest, always looking after his siblings. "You look happy Phoenix. You've seem to drop the spoiled brat act and…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

There was silence for a second, his hand pulling back from mine. He stood up from his seat, rounding the table and pulling me up from mine. "I thought I was going to lose you Nix. When Sam called me that night, I thought that was it you were gone." I could feel his body shook as we were wrapped tight in a hug.

Mason was always sensitive. He always cared too much and tried to fix everything with the slightest crack.

I rubbed his back soothingly, promising him that these next two weeks until he was to return to Seattle, I would take care of him. He was tired, stressed, and worn thin. Physically, he looked like a zombie, something I knew all to well.

It was nothing that a good nights sleep and Emily's breakfast couldn't cure.

"You now what we're going to do tonight?" I asked, sitting him down in the chair next to me. "You guys are going to come over for dinner. After that, we're going to watch Fight Club." He gave a weak laugh, the movie was a classic and certainly was played often in the household. "And then I'll drive you boys home and bring you breakfast in the morning."

"You really have grown up Nix."

"You won't say that when I bring you a monster and a pack of cigarettes."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Can you hand me the cheese grater?" Emily asked from her position in front of the cutting board. I looked around the kitchen with wide eyes, my eyes stopping on every contraption that could be possible. "It's the gray cow bell shaped instrument with all the holes." She answered the unasked question without hesitation, her eyes never leaving the job of cutting up vegetables. "I swear Phoenix, even Embry has a better grasp on cooking."

"Talk to me when you want makeup or hair advice, I've got that covered." I murmured. I picked up the grater, placing it beside the cutting board. I leaned over her to look out the window, where the boys were all standing outside in conversation.

Five minutes before it had seemed more serious, there was no joking or laughing, just the pack standing around Sam listening to him speak.

Sometimes I swear they were like a pack of wolves.

I giggled to myself. "Like wolves-" I sang, skittering around the kitchen to get the milk from the fridge. While Emily had been in charge of dinner, I had placed myself in charge of dessert. You could never go wrong with cheesecake. "I can't help but lick my lips at the thought of biting into your skin."

From by the window, Emily dropped the knife she had been cutting vegetables with onto the ground.

"You alright Em?" I asked, eyebrows raised to the hairline.

"Course sweetie, just lost my grip." She giggled, a nervous tone shining evidently. I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. "What was that song you were singing? I don't think I've ever heard it."

I snorted, "Wouldn't surprise me. You aren't the type to listen to some guy screaming his lungs out into a mic. It's just a band I had picked up on one day, Dead and Divine I believe there name is. I don't know, they weren't too popular then. I don't even know if they are still around. Fell out of the scene when I left New York, y'know?"

"Like wolves, I can't help but lick my lips at the thought of biting into your skin, and tasting grace. Oh god what I'd give to feel the slightest bit alive again. Temptation has a killer body.

That boys got the devil inside him. That boy's got it." I sang out obnoxiously, pretending to be in a mosh pit as I moved around the kitchen. I'm sure if I had glimpsed at Emily, she would be holding her ears and cringing. I wasn't horrible, but I surely wasn't a gift to the ears.

There was silence, Emily standing next to her station with her hands on her lips. Her skin had taken on a paler shade as she stared with glossy eyes.

"Emily? You feeling alright you look a bit pale? Maybe you should sit down for a bit." I took a step towards her.

She seemed to snap out of her daze however, immediately denying the claim and going back to cutting the vegetables. "I wouldn't sing that song around the boys. They sure do love their wolves." Her laugh sounded dead.

A thousand questions crossed my mind, but I shrugged it off to native culture. "You're right Em. It's just a song anyway, not like theres werewolves walking amongst us." I laughed at the thought. "I'm sure they are best friends with vampires and go on dates with faeries. Once I do believe I saw a unicorn." My facetious tone had taken on a British accent through the mocking, as I twirled around the kitchen.

"Ah shoot! Does that make me a muggle? Or a squib? I never got my letter to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys. So I'm updating as much as I can now. I've had some recent health issues, which make me incapable of writing a coherent sentence. I'm working hard against it, and I hope to beat it before it gets worse.

I read every review and I seriously fangirl hard after reading them. Seriously, let me love you. You guys are amazing.

Shameless self promote, but I am working on another fic as well. The prologue is up and chapter one is almost finished. :) GO READ IT. It's Embry/OC. It's a short chapter fic, I'm thinking about 10 chapters.

**Review. **Or no more wolf pack for you.


End file.
